Matriarchs
by sistersgrimmlover
Summary: Rose and Erica are, sadly to them, known as the rulers of Gryffindor. They unknowingly choose their court and even instate a new queen from a different house. Even worse they realize they may have feelings for a friend or enemy. Sequel to RISE TO POWER!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I really don't.**

Matriarchs

Prologue

_Erica_

I walked with my mom and dad besides me. Lysander and Lorcan had gone ahead and I don't think I was ready to debut my new look. By new look I met my longer blonde hair that had a black streak and a white streak, courtesy of Lysander. I was wearing my leather jacket that I had gotten from James Potter. My lips were blood red and my eyes were lined with black. I wore black skinny jeans that had a bunch of pyramid studs, chains and zippers. To top it I wore a white t-shirt and my dad's black tie.

"Mom, do you see Rose or Al anywhere?" I asked. I was taller now since I was twelve but she was still much taller than me. She looked down at me with a teasing grin.

"What about James?" she asked, teasingly. I gave her a withering look.

"That's getting old Mo…" I said trailing off. She looked up to where I was staring. There he stood in his gorgeous glory. His hair was dark as ever but it had grown longer and he had to flip it to keep it out of his eyes. He was taller now. Much taller and his arms had muscle. His eyes were even bluer now. He wore a white V-neck t-shirt, dark skinny jeans and converses. He was much paler now.

"Who is that?" murmured a girl behind me…oh it was the girl from my dorm, Dana. See! I eventually learned her name.

"_That _is James Potter" I murmured. She looked at me in surprise and I walked slightly away from my parents.

"He's so much hotter now! He's so pale and his hair is just amazing!" Dana said. I nodded and I looked down as he looked over as if he were looking for someone. I stopped where I was. Dana nudged me.

"What?" I demanded. Dana smiled at me softly.

"He's coming over to talk to you…" Dana trailed off. I felt a familiar tug on my hair and I looked up. He was standing there, smiling down at me gently. I only reached his chest. I was _that _short compared to him.

"You thought you could hide from me, Lovegood? I'd recognize your hair anywhere" James said, smiling. I smiled nervously at him and I lifted my head completely. He saw my streaks and his smile broke into wolfish grin.

"You're taking a hand out of your brother's book. It looks hot" James commented. Dana watched in pleasant shock. I just stared at him as he wrapped a hand around my waist. I prayed my parents wouldn't notice. And of course they did.

"Hey Mr. and Mrs. Lovegood" James said. Mom and Dad turned and looked at James, not recognizing him.

"It's James Potter," I muttered. Mom's eyes widened and Dad looked at him in shock. He did look very different.

"You're a lot taller now, James" Dad said. He wasn't staring at James but more of his arm, which was around my waist. Mom even looked a little confused. I tried to pull away from him but his grip only tightened on my waist.

"Yeah! Well, bye Mom, Dad" I said. They waved goodbye, confused and James finally let me go. He picked up his own trunk and then mine with complete ease. It was like he was Superman or something. He held out his hand to me and I grabbed it as helped me onto the train. He wrapped his arm around my waist again and we walked like that. I could see people staring at him and it caused a flare of jealousy to course through me.

"So…you're still wearing my jacket" James said. I smirked at him and touched his chest, flirtatiously.

"No…it's my jacket now. I'm also wearing the necklace. I never take it off" I said. He grinned and looked at me quizzically.

"Even when you shower?" he asked. I stared at him in shock and whipped my wand out from behind my ear and poked him in the chest. He looked down and smirked at me.

"You're a pervert, James Sirius Potter!" I snapped. He laughed and tugged a lock of my hair, playfully.

"Oooh, the middle name card. Come on the people are in here" James said, pointing towards one of the biggest compartments on the train. I slid in and there sat Scorpius, Al, Sam, Dean, and some girl with waist length curly dark red hair. It was Rose!

"Rose…you look different…did you dress yourself?" I demanded. She looked really good. She wore dark skinny jeans, a tank top and a long cardigan. She nodded and looked at me as if I were crazy.

"I'm capable…I learned from the best" she said smiling. I nodded and I looked for a place to sit down. And unfortunately there was no place to sit.

"Where are you going to sit? The floor?" asked James. I looked at him and smirked softly.

"Close, Potter. Very close" I said. I sat down on his lap and Al broke into a round of laughter. Sam and Dean joined and I felt James' arms wrap around my waist. I tried not to let it affect me.

"Really clever, Lovegood. Don't fall asleep…" James snapped. I rolled my eyes and got comfortable on his lap. His lap _was _very comfortable as it was. I nudged him and I looked at Scorpius and Rose. They weren't speaking to each other for some strange reason.

"What's up with you two?" I demanded. Rose looked at me as if she was shocked that I had addressed her. I was pointing at her and Scorpius. She looked at Scorpius and they glared nastily at each other.

"Scorpius here crossed the line earlier today" snapped Rose. I looked at Scorpius and he was grinning tiredly.

"What did you do?" James asked. Scorpius smiled to himself again.

"I might've went up to her and kissed her cheek in front of her parents. And then called her lovely. Her dad freaked out. It was hilarious" Scorpius laughed. Rose gave him a rather nasty glare when the compartment door swung open hard. There stood Harley and two third years, both girls.

"James!" cried out the prettiest third year. She had bottle blonde hair with brown streaks and contact green eyes. She noticed me sitting on his lap and she walked up to me and crouched down and looked me in the eye.

"Oh! Is this your little sister?" she said in a little baby voice. I raised an eyebrow and James began to laugh uncontrollably. I stifled my laughter by putting my face in his shirt. Bad idea…

"This is Erica Lovegood…the reason why I can't and won't date you" James laughed. Suddenly I looked up at him. He was laughing but his eyes portrayed utter seriousness. The girl's eyes changed to one of anger.

"Oh really…a little girl like you? Yeah right! She needs to get out of here so she doesn't get hurt" sneered the girl. I turned and smirked at her pleasantly.

"A little girl? Are you angry because a second year stole your fantasy boyfriend's attention? Well, guess what bitch? I'm also honest. I could see through you the moment you stepped into the room. Your hair is fake. You shouldn't have bought the dye from the Witch Weekly catalog. Second, you're wearing contacts to make your eyes green. And third…your Brown & Patil blazer is a knock off. And you're not only threatened by a second year but also by a second year who doesn't even _like _James Potter. So why don't you get out of my face, you old bat?" I asked, sweetly. She stared at me in shock and so did Harley and the other girls. I turned to look at James. He was half smiling and half frowning.

"I…ugh…bye, James" the girl said. She was still in shock as she rushed out of the compartment. Scorpius was laughing now and that turned Harley's attention to him, unfortunately.

"Wow! You told her. Fey, isn't that your older sister, Rosalie?" Scorpius asked. Harley nodded slowly. Sam and Dean were busy laughing like idiots in the corner.

"Wow, James! You got that crazy wacko off you by having you wannabe girlfriend diss her" Sam laughed. I glared at him and he kept laughing.

"I do _not _want to be his girlfriend. I'm only sitting on his lap because it's very comfortable" I clarified. Even Rose sent me a doubtful look.

"Right…" she said, sarcastically. She turned to Harley who was batting her eyes at Scorpius.

"You! Leave. Now!" Rose commanded with the utmost authority. I was surprised Fey didn't bow and call her 'your majesty'. Instead she hightailed out of there. She and her little friend left when the compartment opened again.

"Dear God! For the love of all that is good and holy, tell your Slytherin friend to go away!" I snapped to Scorpius. He pointed towards the door, his eyes wide. I looked at Al who looked like he had been hit with a bat in the back of the head. I turned to see a pretty girl with long ebony hair. She had wide and obviously natural purple eyes. She was definitely Indian…and she was definitely a half veela.

"Hi…all of the other compartments are full. I mean so full that people are sitting on the ground. Can I come in?" the girl asked. The boys except for James said 'yes' right away. The girl paid no mind to them. She was looking at us two girls. I liked her, I communicated through my eyes. She didn't care what the boys said. She knew the girls were in charge.

"Yeah…come in" Rose said. She grinned and pulled her trunk in. Dean scrambled to put it in the rack above us. She sat down on the floor and Al got up. She smiled and he sat under the window, his head back as if he were exhausted.

"So what's your name?" I asked. She turned to me and smiled softly.

"Raven Finnegan. I'm a first year. You guys don't look like first years…" she said, rather nervously. I studied her outfit. She had on a blue-layered skirt as it descended into a darker tone. She wore a Ginger Davies white trench coat over a Brown & Patil sky blue tank top and a pair of white Cho Chang flats. On her wrists were thin multi colored bangles.

"Your outfit is absolutely adorable! And they're all wizard brands! Sometimes I mix in a little Muggle but…wow! You know how to dress. Too bad Rose can't dress like you" I sighed. Rose glared at me, playfully. Raven laughed a little but she still looked highly uncomfortable.

"Don't worry, darling. I'm a second year and so are Al, Rose, and Scorpius. I'm Erica Lovegood" I introduced. I pointed at the corresponding people.

"What about your boyfriend and his friends?" Raven asked. I looked at her, not knowing what she was referring to. I felt James' squeeze his arms around me and I turned to look at him. He was smiling.

"She means me, hun" he said. I looked at Raven in shock and outrage. She looked at me terrified that she had offended me. Al looked ready to tackle me since I caused her discomfort…idiot!  
"Him? He's not my boyfriend! Sure this is his jacket and he gave me this necklace! And he may be hot and have the most gorgeous eyes in the world…" I said, trailing off. Sam, Dean, Al, and Scorpius stared at me in shock. I looked at them and then looked down.

"Don't forget that they're a gift from God. And Erica don't feel bad…all girls love my eyes" James teased. I elbowed him and smiled at Raven sweetly.

"He's also a huge sexist pig who loves my hair. He's been sniffing it for the past forty minutes" I said, smiling pleasantly. I heard James cough as he was caught in an uncomfortable act.

"Then why are you sitting on his lap?" Raven asked, innocently. I looked at James and then the floor.

"Because…I don't have an answer. He's very comfortable and he can be very sweet…when he wants to be" I snapped, pointedly. James laughed again but more genuinely.

"I am very sweet aren't I?" James asked. I elbowed him once again. Raven's eyes gained an odd glimmer now.

"And hot…" she murmured. Suddenly, something flared in me and something hot and monstrous took control of my body.

"Watch it, veela!" I hissed. She jumped and shook her head. The glimmer left her eyes and I looked at Scorpius and Al. They looked surprised. But Scorpius was more preoccupied with Rose.

"That was uncalled for…I think" Al said. I shrugged him off and looked into James' intelligent eyes. He looked knowing of something but he didn't say anything. I turned my attention to Rose and Scorpius.

"Come on, lovely. Will you forgive me? I'll even say sorry and admit you're always right," Scorpius tempted. She turned to face him and he flinched at her intense glare. I shook my head slowly. He does _not _get it!

"You _should _apologize and I already know I'm always right," Rose said. She was in denial. She was wrong sometimes. Like when said that I was into James because I know I'm not into James.

"I'm sorry, Rosie and you're always right" he said, sweetly. He looked so innocent except for the playful gleam in his eyes. She kissed his cheek and rolled her eyes. She was totally into him…

"You better be sorry. Come on Erica. Let's go change into our uniforms" Rose said. I tried to get up but James just wrapped his arms around me tighter and snuggled his face into the crook of my neck. I could feel my cheeks heating up.

"S-stop, P-potter!" I stammered. Everyone watched in interest and complete amusement.

"I don't want my Erica to go…" he murmured. I wondered if he was asleep but one look back was all it took to make me freak out. His blue eyes were smothering me, seducing me, and he was fully enjoying it. I jumped up and forced my way out of his grasp. I knew I was completely red.

"Stop looking at me like that. You do that sexy smothering thing with your eyes! I don't like it. Do it to your fangirls. Not me! I don't like you seducing me with your eyes…it freaks me out!" I snapped. Dear God…did I just say that out loud? James smirked so apparently I did.

"So my eyes went from gorgeous to sexy…you should really stop talking, Lovegood" he whispered. I don't know what made me do it but I shot forward and brought myself to eye level with him.

"I bet I can make _you _stop talking for once, Potter," I whispered. He smirked at me, accepting my challenge.

"Try me, Lovegood," he hissed back. I pressed my lips to his briefly and pulled away to exam my work. He was staring at me in complete shock. He opened his mouth and then closed it again. He tried to make a sound but all that came out was a hoarse sound. My friends stared at me in complete shock. Yes, Raven included. I liked her enough to consider her a friend or at least a potential friend.

And I was too stupid at the time to think about the two gossipers that had been standing at the door…watching the _entire _thing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

Chapter 1

_Rose_

Erica looked satisfied as what she did yet mortified at the same time. James was still quiet. He got up suddenly and looked her in the eye, his eyes narrowed.

"I think we need to talk" he snapped. She looked at him in surprise and he grabbed her shoulders and steered her out of the room. We looked at each other and cleared our throats.

"That was rather…awkward. That kiss lasted a little longer than it was supposed to I think" Scorpius commented. Al nodded.

"It's slightly disturbing watching your best friend and brother almost snogging" Al added. Raven looked at us as if we were being completely stupid.

"What are you doing discussing it? Eavesdrop!" Raven suggested. I liked the way she thought. I looked into my bag and brought out a pair of extendable ears and slipped in under the door. The string substance was barely noticeable and I put it up so everyone could hear.

"_I can't believe you!_" I heard someone say…it was obviously Erica. James' voice was starting to get deeper but instead of cracking like I thought it would it ranged from slightly high to low. I think he used a spell to fix that problem. He can't flirt with girls with a cracking voice.

"_You can't believe me? You're the one that kissed me_" James protested. I could hear Erica laugh bitterly.

"_It was to get you to shut up! I didn't mean for it to be like that…think of it as being payback for the last two kisses that you stole from me!_" Erica hissed. We gasped and looked at each other in shock and surprise. Were they dating behind our backs?

"_That was supposed to be forgotten. Look, Lovegood, it was late and we were both exhausted. It was an accident and I'm sick of you. You're getting on my last nerve, Lovegood_" James snapped. I could hear Erica gasp and I exchanged a look with Scorpius. This wouldn't end well.

"_What did you say? You're getting sick of me? Listen here James Potter. I've never felt so much hatred for one person! I __**hate**__ you!_" Erica screamed. We could've heard that without the Extendable Ears. We all cringed but not because of the volume but because the sentence was filled with such intense hatred that I was sure James had backed away. I could hear someone walk to the door and I flung the Extendable Ears under the seat. It wasn't Erica. James took his trunk and looked at Sam and Dean.

"Let's go" he said, stonily. There was nothing on his face but his eyes held all his emotions like usual. There was such intense pain in his eyes that we all had to look away. Sam and Dean grabbed their trunks and followed James out obediently. Erica pushed past him and he jerked her off. She flew against the wall. James didn't even bother to look back.

"The word is sorry!" shouted Erica. James spun around and glared at her fiercely.

"You're so ignorant, Erica Lovegood!" he shouted. She looked at him in disbelief and shook his head.

"I am not!" screamed Erica. James laughed bitterly and looked at her with a feral and a hunter look in his eyes.

"Ignorance is your new best friend! You don't realize what the hell is in front of you. This is the best thing that could've happened. Any longer and I wouldn't have made it" James hissed in anger. He started to walk away.

"You're trying to use the same tricks that once fooled me. They won't get you anywhere! I'm not the same kid from your memory! Well…now I can fend for myself. Take back your shit!" Erica shouted. James spun around and suddenly a leather jacket hit his face. He looked at in surprise and she took off her necklace and threw it at him. He caught it easily with his Quidditch reflexes.

"Fine!" shouted James. Erica glared at him.

"Fine!" Erica snapped back. She stormed back into the compartment. We stared at her in shock as she sat in the corner. We looked at each other, awkward. I stood up and so did Scorpius we walked out into the hallway and sat down.

"That was rather…intense" I said. Scorpius nodded and touched my cheek. My cheek burned under his touch and he pulled back and smirked at my blush. He didn't push it. Intelligent of him.

"Intense is certainly true. She does seem to be slightly ignorant to the fact that he likes her…a lot" Scorpius commented. I raised an eyebrow and crossed my arms. He looked at me as if expecting an explanation as I changed into my defensive stance.

"She's not ignorant! And James does **not** like her" I said. He looked at me in disbelief and flicked a hand as if dismissing me.

"I would know Rose. He's a guy. You aren't. We're very easy to read. You girls just need help reading" Scorpius said. I glared at him in anger.

"Who the hell do you think you are, Scorpius? Are you suggesting that girls are stupid?" I demanded. He shook his head but then stopped in the middle of it and tilted his head.

"Well…not really. Not when it comes to academics. What I'm trying to say is that a lot of girls don't have any common sense. Erica certainly does but she doesn't use it when it comes to her love life" Scorpius said. I pushed past him and glared at him. He looked at me in surprise.

"Shut up, Scorpius! I'm not talking to you" I snapped. He shook his head and he slapped his forehead.

"Idiot!" he murmured. He was an idiot, indeed. I walked into the compartment and Al and Raven were talking in the awkward atmosphere. This was going to be a long ride…

_Erica_

I didn't even realize when we had arrived at Hogwarts. I felt dead. Really dead. I truly felt emo now. I'm pretty sure I was acting like Lysander did. I felt weird and different. It was weird not wear my…I mean, James' jacket. But what hurt the most was the fact that I gave back my necklace.

"Erica…come on. We're here," Rose said, softly. I nodded and stood up, thankful that I had at least realized I had to change. I stood up awkwardly and got my trunk. She looked at me with a pitiful expression. I didn't like it…I hated it.

"Don't look at me that way, Rose. I'm fine" I said, putting on a smile. She smiled at me as well but there was something in her eyes. She was worried. I looked at Al. He looked at me as if I were crazy. I'm sure my attitude did switch from depressed to happy go lucky quickly but…

"Are you sure, Erica?" asked Al. I nodded and I looked at Raven. She was looking rather green.

"The question should be are you okay, Raven?" I asked. She looked at me and shook her head slightly.

"I'm kind of worried about my sorting. My cousin is in your year and she told me that you get Sorted by passing a test. She also told me that last year someone almost got put in another house but they stopped the testing object and she told it where to put her" Raven said. Rose laughed, uncomfortably.

"That was Rose…she was the second Weasely to be considered for Slytherin. Except she was about to be put it in. She took off the Sorting Hat and threw it down and yelled at it to put her in Gryffindor" I laughed. Raven looked at Rose in surprise and awe but then her face screwed up into one of confusion.

"Sorting Hat?" she asked. I couldn't even give a fake smile at this. Everything about me seemed fake at the moment.

"You'll find out from Professor Delphi, the deputy headmistress. Well, this is where we separate. We'll be taking the carriages and you go by boat" Al said. He looked almost sad. Raven looked a bit sad as well. She picked up her trunk and waved at us.

"Bye, you guys. I'll see you around. I guess since you're second years you won't want to be friends with me. It was nice talking to you though" Raven said. I looked at her in surprise.

"But…we like you! You can sit with us anytime. Just make friends in your year too. But you're always welcome to hang out with us" I commented. She nodded and left. I noticed that Rose and Scorpius weren't talking. At all…

"Are you guys okay?" I asked. They glared at each other before turning to me and nodding. Obviously they weren't…we walked off the train and to the carriages. I looked down trying to avoid the fact that James was around here somewhere.

"Hey, Al. I have your book. I think I packed it by accident" said a voice. It was him…I wouldn't look him in the face. I wouldn't.

"Oh, uh…thanks, James. I'll see you around. Let's go, Erica…hey, we should make up a nickname for you?" Al said, rather randomly. I assumed James left at that point and I looked up. He was gone and I could see him walking off his back turned. Rose nodded in agreement. Scorpius shrugged.

"You guys are picky. Why don't you just call her by her given name?" demanded Scorpius. Well someone is a little testy today.

"Is this another time when girls don't show their little common sense?" Rose snapped. Scorpius glared at her and crossed his arms.

"Actually, no. Because Al suggested it. If Al hadn't suggested it and it was you who suggested it, I would've said yes" Scorpius jeered. Rose glared at him and suddenly her wand was pointed at his chest.

"Shut it, Malfoy" Rose snapped. She settled into a carriage and I slid in beside her. Al and Scorpius sat across from us.

"I like the nickname Rica…" Al suggested. I looked at him as if he was crazy. Scorpius and him exchanged a look.

"NO! That's the only thing you can do with my name! Do _not _call me Rica" I protested. Al gave me a nasty glare that reminded all too much of James'. It made me cringe and his gaze softened.

"Sorry about that…" he murmured. I nodded and sighed. They didn't bring up the subject of a nickname again. They made small talk but it sounded awkward. I had a rather strong feeling it was because of me. I hadn't meant to yell at James like that. I didn't hate him. Far from it. He was like a friend. Emphasize on the word 'was'. Now we weren't talking and I had a feeling we wouldn't talk for a long time.

That feeling was way wrong.

As the Sorting began I barely paid attention. Only when Raven was called did I begin to pay attention.

"Finnegan, Raven!" shouted Professor Delphi. Raven walked up and I could see some of the second year and all of the first year boys sigh, some in silence and some out loud. She was a veela and of course would get attention. The question was whether she was intelligent as well.

"_RAVENCLAW!_"

Well that answers that question. She's an all around perfect girl. She's smart, pretty, and very interesting to speak to. She'll have power soon…and you know how much our little group loves power. I barely ate anything as I reflected about power.

I remember last year when I got my first taste of power. I was the girl who was smart and spoke the truth to the point where it was considered brave to speak it. I had pointed out faults about teachers to their faces! And when everyone respected me it gave me a taste of the drug called power.

Rose was the same. She had temper and she was respected from the moment she commanded the Sorting Hat to put her in Gryffindor. She as loyal, intelligent, cunning, and had immense courage. She was an all around type of girl. So she had a taste of power. People did what she said.

Al was a powerful wizard. The way he terrified third years made him feared and amazing. Girls went gaga over him, which I didn't understand at all. He was kind of attractive but I still didn't see it. I guess it's because he's my best friend.

Scorpius is just a flirt and he's cute I guess. I know for a fact when he's older he will be completely hot. So he automatically gets power.

And we were all highly addicted to it.

The next week was a blur. It wasn't until Saturday that anyone was able to change my bored attitude. Or more specifically Friday night. Al, Rose, and I sat in the Gryffindor common room. Scorpius was hanging out with Zabini for the evening since Rose and him were fighting about heavens' knows what.

"So…how are your classes?" I asked, not wanting to talk about people tonight. Usually I did but not today when I could easily see James across the room. For a few days I had debated going to the library to cry but then I remembered James went there to brood.

"Um…interesting, I guess. It's slightly harder than last year but not by much" Al said. I rolled my eyes and gave an awkward laugh.

"You're only saying that. You know it's easy. It's easy for all of us" I snapped, attempting to be playful. I only accomplished sounding semi hostile. He raised an eyebrow but continued to talk. I relaxed onto the couch that I had all to myself. Nobody dared approach me for fear of me reducing them to a puddle of shit with my insults and then effectively falling a rung on the social ladder.

"Rose…what's with you and Scorpius?" Al asked. Rose had been looking at the wall but when she heard the question her eyes snapped to Al.

"Nothing…" she whispered, pain in her eyes. It reminded me of my own pain. That was the last word I heard as I drifted off to sleep. The next thing I remembered was waking up on my bed with something around my neck.

I took it off and looked at it…it was the color of James' eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Get over it!**

Chapter 2

_Erica_

I bolted awake and trudged up the stairs. It was entirely too creepy. The necklace hung around my neck and I wanted to make sure Hayley and Jenny didn't see it. They had already spread the news of the argument. The third years hated me and the second years all pitied me. It annoyed me endlessly. I got into the dorm room and of course Hayley and Jenny were up. Rose was snoring in her bed, her red hair covering half her face.

"Where were you?" sneered Hayley. She was the only girl in my year that didn't pity me in the least. She was actually kind of happy. Recently she'd been throwing herself at James and he liked the attention. Smarmy git.

"That's none of your business. I'm going to bed" I said, tiredly. They wouldn't push me because they knew I would end up committing murder. I fell asleep as I was. Thank God tomorrow was Saturday…

I woke up the next morning at 10, which was rather unusual. I turned in my bed and looked into Rose's worried eyes. Her knees were against her chest. Her arms were wrapped around her legs.

"You're waking up rather late. Are you okay?" Rose asked. I shot her a look that told her not to worry. She nodded.

"So…did you shower?" I asked. Rose nodded and I noticed she was still in her bathrobe. Dark blue silk that matched her eyes perfectly. I got up and walked to the bathroom and showered quickly. I scrubbed my hair and made sure that my streaks were still intact. I got out and slipped on my denim leggings, a blank top and an olive green military jacket. Then I put on my favorite Brown & Patil three buckle black boots. I made sure my necklace was tucked into my shirt.

"I'm starving. Let's go" Rose said. She decided to dress herself today and she wore a button down shirt, dark denim jeans and a long dark blue vest. She wore her ripped up sneakers that she's had since last year. That girl's feet never grow!

We walked out of the dorm and down the stairs. Obviously I didn't know where I was going as I slammed into someone's back. I fell back into Rose and we tumbled to the floor. The guy turned around. I didn't dare look up. I could tell who it was. I never had the best luck. I could feel his intense gaze and I whimpered.

"Sorry about that, James" Rose said, apologizing for me. I moaned quietly at my misfortune. My hair fell in my face and I didn't hear a word. The common room had gone silent.

"It's fine, Rosie. Just make sure your friend doesn't bump into me again" James said, kindly. That is until he said 'your friend'. Then his tone twisted into one of disgust, loathing, and hurt.

"Okay…well I'll see you later" Rose said. She heard my quiet whimpers. I could see his feet and I didn't want to see his face. She stooped down and helped me up and I scrambled to the porthole. I looked back slightly and accidentally caught sight of his eyes. They were burning and it sent me into a frenzy. I pushed the porthole open and bolted out. I made it to the Great Hall before I slowed down. I turned and saw Al standing with Rose, their faces sad.

"I want to eat breakfast before I go outside" I whispered. They nodded and I walked quickly to our usual table. But there was a group of second years…namely Hayley, Jenny and their hags from hell.

"Move it" I snapped. Hayley turned to look at me and laughed.

"I don't know who you think you are but I don't think you're in any position to be telling people what to do. I mean everyone's heard of your breakdown in the Gryffindor common room. You're a loser now, Erica Lovegood. Stay a loser. It'll do you some good" Hayley hissed, maliciously. I shuddered in rage and Jenny smirked, thinking that I was scared. But it wasn't me who lashed out. It was Rose.

"Listen here and listen good. She told you to move so move. Move it! Now. Or you'll regret it. You're all pining after my older cousin but guess what! He doesn't want you or like you. He's a flirt and he's pining after someone else. So unless you want to be blasted into oblivion by all means stay there" Rose shouted. Hayley turned an embarrassing red and her hags stood up and scurried away. Jenny and Hayley half rose and shot me a smirk.

"We pity you" Jenny said. My eyes narrowed as I glared at them.

"Screw you" I hissed. They looked at me in surprise. They didn't think I could still defend myself. They walked away and I sat down and picked up my magic menu. I instantly thought about a platter of pancakes, eggs, and corn beef hash. It appeared in front of me with a cup of black coffee. I sipped the scalding liquid. It burned my throat but it distracted me temporarily from my many problems.

"What are you getting to eat?" I asked. They were so indecisive when it came to food. Al cleared his throat.

"I think I'll have waffles, eggs, sausage, corn beef hash, and a hot chocolate" Al said. It appeared right in front of him. He scarfed it down and a plate of toast with butter and eggs. She ate it slowly and she looked up. A boy with a head of platinum blonde hair walked over and sat down across from Rose.

"Good morning" said Scorpius, stiffly. Rose nodded in acknowledgement and Scorpius turned to Al who looked confused.

"What's up with you two? It's been happening since we first got off the train!" demanded Al. Scorpius waved his hand, dismissing him.

"Oh it's no—" Scorpius said. Rose cut him off.

"Oh yeah! It's something alright! Scorpius believes that girls don't have any common sense unless it has to do with academics. He said that Erica was ignorant because James supposedly likes her even though I know it isn't true! That's why we aren't talking. If he would just give up this stupid claim maybe I'd tell him that I miss speaking to him" Rose ranted. I don't even think she realized what she said. A smile spread across Scorpius' face.

"If I were speaking to Rosie I'd tell her that I miss speaking to her as well and that I'm very sorry. Rosie, I'm very, very sorry. I didn't mean it" Scorpius said. Rose turned to him and rolled her eyes.

"I'll talk to you now since you said sorry. But I'm still annoyed at you and James" Rose said. I flinched as they said his name again. A whimper escaped my lips and I clamped them tight. Rose shot me another pitying look and I looked down.

"Why are you annoyed at James?" Scorpius asked, curiously. My temper strangely flared up.

"Why is Rose annoyed at _Potter? _I'll tell you why. When he's around I turn into a spineless wuss! I whimper and moan out of pain and frustration. I'm not supposed to be a wuss. I'm supposed to make people a spineless wuss…not be one!" I snapped, angrily. Scorpius had a delicate eyebrow raised.

"Are you done yet?" he asked, quietly. I nodded and he smiled slowly.

"Good. You got it all out. So I had the pleasure of speaking to young James Potter. He has reverted to his routines of flirting and sometimes snogging and then telling the girl to get lost. Maybe you should get back on track of your life as well. I'm not trying to be harsh but I'm being…" Scorpius said, harshly. I waved my hand, cutting him off.

"I know, honest. And I appreciate that" I said, smiling truly for the first time in a week. Scorpius nodded and I looked down at my food. Instead of picking at my food like usual I began to eat like a real person. Rose smiled in victory.

"We were going to go out the Quidditch pitch to…" Rose said, trailing off. Her family owl, Pigwidgeon and four other owls were coming down. They were carrying two long packages that dropped right in front of Rose and Al. They ripped it open and I gasped. Rose held her hand a golden Lighteningbolt 3000. Al held a silver Lighteningbolt 3000.

"I see you've got the family broom" remarked a familiar voice from behind me. I turned, prepared to look into James Potter's intense eyes. I wasn't prepared enough. Not a whimper escaped but I flinched.

"Hello, Potter. I don't believe you were welcome here" I said, holding my head high. Scorpius gave me an approving smile. I shot a smirk back to him. I was finally feeling normal.

"I wasn't. But do I look like I care?" he said, just as coolly. I looked up at him through my thick eyelashes, daring him to say something rude.

"No it doesn't. But you should. We don't want to associate with chauvinistic arse like you" I said, angrily. I was about to let my anger spill and that wouldn't be good. Not at all.

"Mhmm…but I never said I wanted your opinion did I, Lovegood? No, I don't believe so. Anyway, my business is with Rose and Al. As a Potter/Weasely I am obligated to give you the speech that Victoire and Teddy gave me. Here it goes…this broom is for you to carry on the legacy of the greatest Quidditch players of all time at Hogwarts. Hopefully, Rose you didn't inherit your skills from your mother. Thank God you can fly well. Anyway, you are to report to the Quidditch pitch immediately for tryouts beginning next year. You will try out and make the team to avoid shaming the Potter/Weasely name. Thank you and you will receive a broom kit to upkeep it" James said, mechanically. He was nervous, that much was obvious.

"Um…we _have_ to try out next year?" asked Rose, apprehensively. James smirked now to cover his obvious discomfort.

"Yeah…it's tradition. It started with Uncle Bill and it's been tradition. Everyone in our generation will receive a Lighteningbolt 2000. Lily and Hugo or next. That's why the Quidditch team is mainly consisted of those Weaselys and Potters old enough to join. And I am the best seeker since my dad himself" James said, proudly. Well it seems our argument hadn't affected he his ego. Honestly I didn't think it had affected him at all.

"You're just as pigheaded as I remember. You're an egomaniac, Potter. I always wonder how you get girls?" I asked. James hissed at me with an inhumane expression on his face. I suppressed the flinch and only winced.

"You should know, Lovegood. If I remember correctly you had or still have a thing for me" James hissed. I glared at him and bit my lip, thinking quickly of a comeback. My lips spread into a smirk.

"That just means I have _terrible _taste in guys." And that shut him up rather effectively…this is going to be fun.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Sorry to disappoint.**

Chapter 3

_Rose_

Erica was doing a lot better now than usual. It's been a few months and it was almost Easter vacation now. James and Erica's relationship was now built on complete hatred and animosity that it was kind of scary. And everything would be much worse now. Erica and Lysander had been invited to the Potter Manor for Easter and Al had invited Scorpius and Erica. James had a fit when he found out and I'm sure it was going to get way worse.

"Where's my coach?" asked Erica as we settled for lunch in the Great Hall on a calm Saturday. She could speak freely as James was at Hogsmeade with his posse and a bunch of girls.

"You mean Scorpius? He's coming, I guess" I said, quietly. Scorpius was an amazing best friend, no matter how rude or moronic he could be. Erica nodded and crossed her arms.

"That boy is a genius! He knows how to destroy people with a few words. It's highly amusing" Erica said, leaning back. I laughed softly and shook my head. I turned as I felt a gaze on me. I turned, tossing my red hair over my shoulder and looked intently at a boy with dark red hair. He jumped as I noticed him looking at me and turned red. I raised an eyebrow.

"You're not my type" I said, simply. I had to say that rather a lot. First off I'm twelve, soon to be thirteen in May. I refuse to date until I turned thirteen…I think. Erica smiled, amused as the boy turned to her.

"I'm not second best, dude. Beat it" Erica snapped. The boy turned back around, flaming. I smirked and turned to her.

"And we can destroy people with a few words as well. It's the result of being gifted with power" I said. She nodded and she turned to look at the door and Al and Scorpius stood there. A smile spread across my face as soon as I saw Scorpius. I repressed it and smirked instead.

"Hello" I said, smoothly. Scorpius nodded and sat down, running a hand through his very soft hair. Al sat down, fluidly. He looked slightly worried.

"What's wrong?" Erica asked as she noticed the same thing. Al sighed and shook his head to himself.

"I'm worried about James…something's wrong. He's so…unbearable now. I'm afraid he'll turn into the delinquent Mum expects him of being. He's reduced a first year to tears" Al said. My eyes widened.

"And I'd appreciate if you spoke to him about that on my behalf" said a sweet yet vindictive voice. I looked over the shoulder of Al and he turned to see Raven Finnegan. She had on a purple dress and a long white cardigan.

"Oh…I apologize on my brother's behalf. I'll get him to apologize" Al said, quickly. On his cheeks was a faint dusting of pink. Erica snorted and we turned to look at her. She had an unembarrassed expression on her face. She looked rather triumphant.

"Yeah…fat chance. Potter can never admit he's wrong. He rather commit suicide than admit that he was wrong because he's just _sooo_ great" Erica said, mockingly. Raven looked at Erica before sitting down on the other side of Al. There were a few gasps from my fellow second years namely Star and the gossips.

"What's your problem with James Potter?" Raven asked. It seems that she forgot what happened the first day on the train.

"He's a bastard. I have _never _hated someone more. He's a pigheaded moron. And he needs to straighten out. _That's _my problem with him" Erica said, passionately. Her eyelids hung heavy over her eyes. She did that every time. Raven smiled slightly.

"You must really like him if you can tolerate all of that" Raven said. Erica's eyes snapped wide open.

"W-what do you mean?" she stammered. Raven smiled softly.

"You like him. You know all of that about him and you have a problem with it. I'm sure that none of the other girls in your year or above you have a problem with it" Raven said. I had to stifle my laughter behind my hands.

"That's because I believe that women shouldn't be treated like recyclables. It's wrong and it pisses me off" Erica said, righteously. Raven let out an airy laugh and waved her hands, dismissing it.

"So you're a feminist?" Raven asked. Erica laughed quietly, not realizing where this was going. But Al, Scorpius and I did.

"No!" Erica protested. Raven nodded and shrugged slightly.

"Well if you don't like him that means you care enough about him to want him to change for the better" Raven said. Erica glared at Raven, though her cheeks were a little red.

"I don not like him! What do you know?" snapped Erica. Raven seemed unperturbed. She looked rather relaxed.

"I know a lot. I'm veela. I know these things. Anyway, can you get James to apologize to my friend because she's distraught. She accidentally bumped into his back…" Raven said. Erica whimpered and I sighed.

"And she fell didn't she? Is she blonde?" I asked, wearily. Raven looked at me, confused and nodded slowly.

"How did you know?" asked Raven. I turned to Al and gestured to him. Raven's undivided attention made him blush lightly…wimp.

"Erica tends to do that a lot. So, he blew up on her. Not because he thought it was Erica but because he's still pissed off it and the action reminded him of her. Their falling out has made him in arse. I mean even more of an arse that is" Al explained. Raven nodded in comprehension and sighed.

"Well he needs to chill out. His attitude is well known even among my year and we're two years apart" Raven said. Suddenly, Roman and his buddies stood behind her and I glared. Raven turned around, her long dark hair whipping around like a silk curtain.

"Whose this pretty doll?" Roman said, smoothly. Raven raised an eyebrow and snorted quietly.

"I'm eleven, ass. Beat it" Raven hissed. Roman looked at her in shock and then laughed, quietly.

"I'm aware of your age…" he said, uncertainly now. Raven snorted louder this time and glared at him.

"Sure you did! And I'm the Queen of Sheba. Maybe you didn't hear me correctly before. Beat it! I'm not interested in your attempts to flirt with me. Leave or things _will _get ugly. I've had older guys than _you _try to take advantage of me and I'm not going to take that shit from some thirteen year old rich big shot who doesn't have a damn care in the world" Raven said, her eyes flashing with pure anger. I liked her even more…she was addicted to the drug too.

"I-I…look little girl, I was giving you a chance not hang out with these losers! But fine if you want to play with the big kids don't scream for Mommy when you get burned" Roman hissed in rage. I laughed.

"Don't bother! She's addicted to the drug of power that you so obviously are denied. She's protected by us" I sneered. Roman glared at me and a smirk spread on his face.

"Bite me, Weasely" snapped Roman. I glared at him as my cheeks got warm. To that I had no comeback. He smiled, triumphantly.

"I don't think she'd stoop so low. She'd be doing that teeth clean spell for the rest of her mouth. Didn't you here the first year? Beat it, idiot" Erica taunted. Roman's defeated face spread into a vicious smile.

"Who do you think you are, Lovegood? I've heard about how…_vulnerable_ you are now. How you whimper at the sight of _certain _Potters. How you don't have a shred of dignity left. How you reduced yourself to crawling on the floor to avoid _James Sirius Potter!_" shouted Roman, maliciously. Erica shuddered, her eyes wide and her skin pale. Roman grinned widely.

"Screw you!" Erica screamed. Roman smirked and wrapped a curl around one of his fingers and then took out his wand as if he were about to cut it.

"Don't you dare" I warned. There were screams of outrage when it suddenly all stopped. It was quiet…too quiet. Roman stopped as he realized what had happened. He looked up and of course the Emo Duo stood there. They made a little dramatic entrance with black sparks flowing over on the air. Roman turned to look in the doorway.

Lysander stood in the doorway. He wore dark pants, a grey sleeveless turtleneck and a long black trench coat with silver buckles. Complete with combat boots and he looked ready to kick some arse.

And standing next to him was my dear cousin, James. He himself wore something way cooler. Half of his jacket was a long trench coat and the other side was a grey sleeveless vest. He wore black skinny jeans and black combat boots. To finish it he wore leather gloves.

"Don't touch my little sister" Lysander hissed, his wand pointing at Roman. I always thought his wand was cool. It was completely black with a silver handle. James' wand was a light brown and a mahogany handle. Roman stepped back at the intense glare of Lysander. But he truly looked terrified as he looked at James. Lysander was capable of repressing his emotions to a point. But all of James' emotions were on display in his eyes. I had only seen him in this much rage once. Last year when Roman had picked on us.

"I-I…I didn't do anything!" Roman protested. He looked around, praying for a teacher. But of course they were in the private room like usual. They were _never _here.

"You were about to cut off her hair. Listen here, you little bastard. You touch her again you won't have to answer to her brother" James said, dangerously. His wand was sparking with his untamed magic.

"Who then?" demanded Roman. James didn't even bother to put on a patronizing smile. He sneered instead.

"You'll answer to me. And it won't be so pleasant. You're incapable of being anything but a smartass so we'll see how it goes. Just avoid the lot of them if you know what's good for you. You got it?" snarled James. Roman could only nod.

"Good. Because if you make step backwards, one false move and I'll end your little tirade…you won't have a friend left. You won't be anyone. I won't touch you but I'll turn you into nothing. You'll be nothing. No one will know who you are. Your reputation, your life, your very essence will be destroyed. That's what happens when you try to seize power that doesn't belong to you…you just started a war, Roman Davis. And it's one you can never win" James hissed. He turned around before spinning back around.

"_Histedius!_" James shouted. Four green rings of energy shot out of James' wand and as it hit Roman he was blasted back onto Rosalie, Harley and Harley's friend. Erica watched in shock as he spun back on his heel and Lysander and him exchanged looks. They looked back.

"Erica, you good?" asked Lysander. He seemed to be James' spokesperson. Erica nodded and smiled softly.

"Thank you…" she murmured. James nodded and looked her in the eye and then turned back to Roman who was getting off the table and brushing off his crisp rich kid clothes. I shouldn't judge since I'm a rich kid but I don't use that to get friends. It's different. Unlike him I was raised with morals.

"Oh yeah one more thing…" James said. He lifted his wand and Roman flinched at the intensity in his eyes.

"Don't touch her hair. That's my property. Got it?" James growled. Roman flinched and nodded and James turned back around. Lysander and him walked away in synchronization with 'mysterious' black sparks flying in the air again. I guess James and Lysander shared a flare for the dramatic.

"James Sirius Potter…you are the sweetest, most bipolar, moron in the world" Erica whispered. James spun around as if he heard that and a few girls swooned as his trench coat swirled around him. Idiots. He smiled softly at her before walking away with Lysander. Now I knew they had a dramatic flare if he wanted to look like was some badass hero of a wizard motion picture. He even swirled his cape…

"They're way too dramatic for their own good" Scorpius commented. I looked at him in shock and he shook his head at my shocked face.

"What?" he demanded. I pointed at him and then started to laugh quietly.

"It's like you read my mind. That's all. I was thinking about James' flare for the dramatic. He probably inherited it from my dad or Uncle Harry. I don't think Uncle Harry meant to be dramatic. I think it was the fact that he was a hero and people expected him to be all sad and stuff when he mixed so he dramatized everything" I said, explaining my disbelief. He nodded in understanding and chuckled. I turned to Erica who was staring at her menu. She lifted it and then suddenly a huge American cheeseburger with mayo, lettuce, tomato, and ketchup and fries. I got a panino and Raven followed my lead. And of course the boys got what they got every time.

"Don't you get sick of pepperoni pizza?" Erica asked, disdainfully as she bit into her juicy burger. A coke appeared next to it suddenly. Al glared at her playfully.

"Don't you get sick of cheeseburgers?" Al teased. Erica grinned and nodded, tossing her long blonde hair behind her shoulder.

"I do. That's why I got a chicken Parmesan sandwich yesterday. Don't be a smartass?" Erica advised. Al sighed and nodded. Erica smiled in triumph and patted his hair. He made an annoyed noise and ran a hand through his now flat hair. Raven smiled softly, her cheeks a soft, soft pink. Hmmm…_another _veela interested in one of the Potter brothers.

"I'm sorry! Just don't flatten my hair. It's annoying" Al warned. Erica smiled warmly and Al blushed. Uh oh…

"I'm sorry, Al. It was a little funny. I was being a bit patronizing" Erica said, apologetically. Al turned redder and Erica smiled wider. This wouldn't end well. Scorpius and I exchanged panicking looks. Raven looked a little pissed.

"I-I…it's all fine and well. Anyway, James came to you rescue once again" Al said, rather sourly. It was barely there but Scorpius and I seemed to detect it. And so did Erica. She was smirking to herself.

"Hey Al, can I speak to you?" Erica asked. Al nodded and they got up and began to walk away. I turned to Raven and Scorpius.

"Um…remember the last time we eavesdropped?" Raven asked, a mischievous and avenging smile spreading across her face. I nodded, smiling as well.

"Let's go" I said. We embarked after the duo who were heading upstairs to our personal area…the Room of Requirement. Maybe we could get there first…


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I seriously don't own Harry Potter.**

Chapter 4

_Erica_

It seemed that the Room of Requirement was already open since the door was there…hmm. Al and I looked around and then snuck in silently. Our personal hideout was set up too. Maybe it's just the Room of Requirement's default now…I think.

"Al…you're doing pretty well" I said, emotionless. He nodded and turned red under my gaze. Maybe this was a bad idea…

"If my brother gets a drift of this he'll have me disowned. He'll murder me out of a fit of jealousy. I'll have a bounty on my head" Al muttered in annoyance. I raised an eyebrow and shook my head.

"You know that's the reason for all of this. You're a good actor. Is it possible that you aren't acting?" I teased. Al glared at me and gave me a withering look. I laughed and waved a hand, dismissing his embarrassment.

"You know I don't do compliments or flirting well. You were being rather blatant and blunt. You said it had to be believable. Be happy that I'm helping you in the first place. I don't have to do this. I'm sacrificing my brother's trust you know" Al said, annoyed still.

"I know. And that's why it isn't going to so far that he'd commit suicide. I just want to know if it's true that he likes me. Then I can make his life hell on my own. You're just an accessory in crime as the Muggles say" I said, smiling. Al gave me a doubtful look.

"Yeah…you still get arrested for being an accessory" Al said, smirking. I laughed and leaned back happy about my plan. At the time I wasn't considering the consequences.

"So how long do you want to keep this up?" I asked. Al looked at me, thoughtfully.

"You know…this could be fun. You can't date until your thirteen right?" Al asked. I nodded. My dad had made that ridiculously clear. After the little flirting fiasco at the Hogwarts Express Station.

"Mhmm…that's correct. Why do you ask young partner in crime?" I asked, joking. He shook his head at his thought but then smirked.

"I bet you if you do this you'll fall enough with my brother…and you'll be his girlfriend by the end of next year. If you don't well then I'll be your slave for the entire summer" Al said, smirking in triumph. I looked at him in shock.

"Whatever, Al. That's one of the most unlikely things I've ever heard" I said, unsure. Something about what he said bothered me. It was almost as if it were fact.

"Don't feel like a bitch putting James through this? He did save your butt once again…" Al pointed out. I was about to answer when three people emerged from behind a couch.

"Rose! Scorpius…Raven! How much did you hear?" I asked frantically. Scorpius looked thrilled at what he heard. Raven looked half annoyed and half amused. Rose looked downright disapproving.

"Everything! How could you even think about putting James through this? He doesn't mean to be a moron! It isn't nice. How could you? He's going to have a meltdown if you keep this up over Easter" Rose said, disapprovingly. I looked at her, unperturbed.

"It won't go so far, Rose. Al doesn't like me and it's all a game. It's not like I'll get in trouble. I mean, if James' doesn't say anything stupid to me in the next few days. Do you even know exactly what we're doing?" I asked, my eyebrow raised. Now Rose faltered slightly.

"Um…not really. I'm assuming you're trying to make James' jealous" Rose said. I looked at her in surprise and laughed.

"No. Not at all. Al is helping me find out his many secrets. Al told me about the Potter Vacation Manor. It's huge and it has separate wings for each person, a Weasely wing that they just built, and then a guest wing. You have a ring to get in your wing don't you?" I asked. Rose looked at me in surprise and nodded. Surprisingly she took out another chain that was around her neck. On it was a white gold ring with a teardrop cut ruby. There was a small diamond on either side. It was barely visible but there was an 'R' cut into the back of the ring.

"Wow…it's beautiful. Why don't you wear it?" I asked. Rose shook her head and sighed, bothered by the question.

"I just got it and I don't want people thinking I'm a spoiled rich kid. It bothers me, a lot" Rose said. I nodded in understanding. My parents were paid well for their naturalists work and then they published it in different journals. We weren't rich but we had money.

"I have one. You've never noticed me wearing it? James has one too" Al said. I looked down at his right hand and his ring finger. There was a white gold ring that had a thick band. In the middle was an emerald that matched Al's eyes perfectly.

"Does your dad's ring look the same?" asked Raven. Al blushed slightly and nodded, slowly.

"His is the master ring or key. It's basically a key. It unlocks things. My dad's ring is basically attached to him and is the master key. James is heir to the Potter Manor. Not the Vacation Manor. I have the ring that unlocks everything but my parents' wing" Al said. I nodded, smiling. I got up and Al and I shook hands.

"Good doing business with you. Don't let me down" I said, smiling deviously. Al raised an eyebrow but sighed in submission.

"We'll see. If he steps out a line again we'll start our little conspiracy" Al said. I nodded and I turned back to Rose and Scorpius. They looked a little reluctant as if they didn't want to be involved. I could change that.

"Are you in? It gives you _power _over James" I said. Saying that one word changed their postures and expressions swiftly. Rose had a determined look on her face and Scorpius was smirking now. They looked at each other and nodded.

"Done" they said in unison. This would be fun…

Easter vacation came much more quickly than I thought it would. I hadn't expressed another word of kindness to James in what felt like years. And honestly I couldn't care. I was on top of the world.

"Time to go!" Rose said happily. She had the ring on her finger and I had picked her outfit. Since we had to go into London she wanted to support. She's weird about us being an awesome nation…she wore a punk rock Britain t-shirt, dark skinny jeans and Converses with made of a British flag…I don't understand. She slid on her oversized sunglasses.

"Mhm…just making sure I have everything. Thank goodness my mum taught me that downsizing charm. I wouldn't have been able to keep all my clothes in my trunk" I said, straightening my brand new WitchTopic leather jacket. WitchTopic was the most expensive witch store in all of Diagon Alley. My mom, pitying me had bought it for 500 galleons. They said it was on sale…that why I stick to Brown & Patil.

The jacket was fitted and had chains and buckles. It also had shoulder pads. That's the only drawback. I could poke someone's eye out. I had on ripped white jeans and black flats.

"I like your outfit…hmm…we have to see about getting you a ring. You'll be coming around often I bet" Rose said. I nodded and then stopped. I didn't understand. She was smirking as I just got what she said.

"What do you mean I bet? I swear to God if you're referring to what Al said…" I said, trailing off. She was nodding, her smirk gone. She was completely serious now.

"I am. We should plan well. We're staying for the two weeks. Scorpius isn't coming until the next week. You've got time until we put it into action. So…you'll be assigned a ring" Rose said. I looked at her confused. She smiled softly.

"Assigned? This sounds way too complicated…" I said, unsure. Rose laughed and shrugged.

"It is…kind of. They have a gigantic room of rings. When Potters are born they are brought to the room and choose a ring. That's their ring for life. We'll have to floo to the Manor first. James' ring is beautiful. It's silver and the first row is made of blue sapphires that match his eyes. Then the second row is made of small diamonds. Then the last row is made up of blue sapphires. I love his. It matched the necklace you used to have" Rose said. I touched the back of my neck, playing with the clasp of my necklace. I squirmed, uncomfortable.

"Yeah…we should go" I said. She nodded and we lugged our trunks down the stairs. Rose waved to Dana who was sitting with her friends. Al was lounging on the couch with James and James' lackeys.

"Hey" I said to Al. He smiled at me warmly and I played with his hair. Al was sitting, dutifully. I glanced sideways and I my stomach lurched. He was staring at me…and the intensity was strange. But what scared me was the fact that there were no emotions in his eyes.

"We should go" James said. My exact words earlier…we got up and Sam and Dean waved goodbye.

"See you. Wish we got invited…" murmured Dean. I laughed and James turned to look at me. He smiled softly before turning back to face the front. I looked at Al's outfit. Al looked a little…too much like his brother. He wasn't wearing exactly what James was wearing. James was wearing all black. Al was wearing a short sleeved white button down, a black tie hanging around his neck, black skinny jeans and Converses. It would be hot on…shut up, Erica!

"Al…is it true that I have to get a ring from the Potter Manor?" I asked. Al was searching the crowd for someone. Most likely Raven. He nodded, absentmindedly. His ring was on and so was James.

"Yeah…the thing is…it gets rather risky. You either get a guest ring or a family ring. Depending on the color it could mean that you mean something to a person in the family. You'll probably get red or green since you're Rose and my best friend. We'll see…it's even more affected if you're wearing jewelry given by a Potter. It's always charmed. But you gave James the necklace right?" Al said, finally giving me the attention I need. I froze and looked sideways at James. He didn't look at me. He looked forward with a smirk on his face. He did this…idiot!

"I-I see…" I stammered. My cheeks were red and Rose put a hand to my forehead and looked at me, confused.

"Are you sick, Erica? You're all red" Rose said. James laughed as I sighed. Rose turned to glare at James.

"That wasn't nice! What would happen if she was really sick? You won't be able to flirt with her!" Rose snapped. James stopped laughing and glared at Rose.

"No…that's not it! Rose, shut up. I was laughing because you're so dense. She's not sick. She's not telling you something. And yeah, Erica Lovegood…I gave it back. And it'll come back every time it comes off" James hissed in my ear. I looked at him with a raised eyebrow and a small smirk graced my face.

"You're challenging me?" I asked. He looked at me, smirking and nodded.

"We'll see…" James said. I fingered the necklace around my neck…unsure of whether I should go on with the plan. It was beginning to bother me.

"You don't have to go through with this. It'll make everything easier if you didn't. Just…don't be a bitch and do this to him. He cares a lot about you. That's why he was so…annoyed" whispered a voice behind me. I jumped and turned around and stared into my older brother's green eyes.

"You know?" I whispered. He nodded and raised an eyebrow.

"I know. Don't…he told me, Erica. He cares a lot about you. Don't be a bitch and destroy his reputation. We both know it'll cause an internal war. This is a hierarchy, Erica. Don't knock all of us down. Don't divide us" Lysander said. I nodded and turned to Rose and Al.

"Walk faster" I urged. They nodded and I stayed at the same pace. Lysander walked around me and walked at a decent pace instead of James and my slow pace.

"I'm sorry. I don't hate you" I confessed. James looked at me and suppressed a smile. He looked at me kindly.

"Hun, I know that. When you said it, it hurt me. I know you don't hate me. You wouldn't have cared so much. You were spineless when we weren't talking. It's like I'm a drug…are you addicted to me?" James teased. I smirked at him and leaning into him. He put an arm around my shoulders.

"Maybe…no, James. I'm addicted to one drug. The same drug you're addicted to so slow your roll" I laughed. James nodded and sighed.

"Power…no matter who I am I still have to work to have my drug…" James sighed, his face almost guilty.

"What do you mean?" I asked. He looked down at me and smiled again. He could switch personalities as if they were different masks he were trying on.

"Nothing. I'll tell you later. Let's catch up with those people" James said. I nodded and I held out my hand, stopping him. Hayley and Jenny with their hags.

"James Potter!" shouted Hayley and then I put on my best sneer. I looked up at them with anger.

"Watch out for the hags. They'll drag you to hell" I warned. James laughed and shrugged.

"I might already be going there. God shouldn't have gifted me with these eyes…" James joked. I looked at him, my sneer slipping off and I smiled, rolling my eyes.

"Don't push it, Potter" I reminded him. He nodded and buried his face in my hair. He pulled up and smiled.

"Still smells the same. Want to deal with the hags?" he asked. I smirked and nodded. We walked confidently past them and Hayley's eyes widened. She grabbed James' arm. I whipped my wand from behind my ear.

"Back up, Manson or I'll run you through. Get off!" I hissed. Hayley let go of his arm and glared at me.

"Whatever! Go to your rundown home!" Hayley snapped. Oh yes…opening!

"My home isn't rundown. I can't say the same for yours. And I'm not going home. I was invited to the Potter Vacation Manor. Now leave, Manson. You're only embarrassing yourself with your barely articulated sentences" I hissed, maliciously. James laughed and then grew serious.

"Really…I don't know you. So don't touch me…you're a little too immature for me. And I'd stay away from Al and Scorpius. Al has a veela pining after him and Rose…you know Rose. Gifted and one of the most talented witches in your year. That's a given explanation" James said. I waved goodbye and tucked my wand behind my ear again. We continued to walk to the train where Rose, Al, and Lysander stood. We stood next to them, waiting to board. Kids stared. We knew we were the picture of damn power.

Rose was obviously a queen. She leaned on the wall, her eyes closed, her long fiery curly hair falling right below her elbows. Everything about her was pure power. Al was power_ful_. That was obvious. He was good looking too so that just awarded him the respect he so obviously craved. I was the one would shoot dirty looks at everyone who passed. James was the hot one who just got attention and respect. Lysander was the emo hot one. The strong, silent type.

"We can board now" Rose said, her eyes snapping open. We walked onto the train and I walked to the biggest compartment…first years. I smirked and opened the door with a loud bang. The moment they saw us they scurried out. I smiled and we walked in…this would be fun.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I own Erica Lovegood. And the massive plotline.**

Chapter 4

_Rose_

We got off the train quickly. I sighed to myself, low enough so that nobody heard. I wanted to hang out with Scorpius. One problem had been resolved, between James and Erica I mean. But I wanted to hang out with one of my best friends. He was so very sweet when he wanted to be.

"Um…Rose. Stop daydreaming about Scorpius and let's go" Al teased. I jolted and looked at him. Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny stood waiting for us.

"Shut up. I wasn't daydreaming about your husband. I wouldn't go that far, Al. Is it so hard to admit that you're gay?" I snapped. Al laughed and the insult rolled off his back. He was invincible like that.

"You know you like him. Don't get mad at me because I caught you. You always have this expression. You bite your finger and we know how you pride yourself on your perfect fingernails" Al teased. I glared at him and rolled my eyes. Lysander stepped forward and held out his hand to Uncle Harry. Uncle Harry shook his hand.

"You've met my little sister but I don't believe we've met. I'm Lysander Lovegood. It's nice to meet you, Mr. Potter," Lysander said. Wow…that's the longest speech I've heard him say. Uncle Harry smiled and nodded.

"It's nice to meet you, Lysander. You may call me Harry. This is my wife, Ginny" Uncle Harry said. Aunt Ginny glared at Uncle Harry, playfully.

"I'm perfectly capable of introducing myself. Hello, Erica. Oh James, my little delinquent. Al, my perfect little boy" Aunt Ginny said, ruffling James' hair. Erica was laughing into the palm of her hand.

"Hello, Mr. Potter, Mrs. Potter" Erica laughed. James was pouting and he pulled away from his mother. James glared at Erica and she was silenced. Uncle Harry held out his hand and James grabbed it and Al grabbed James' hand.

"We're going to Apparate to the vacation manor and then go back to the main manor. Grab Ginny's hand" Uncle Harry said. I grabbed Aunt Ginny's hand and Erica grasped mine. Lysander held onto Erica and suddenly it felt like air was pressing us on all sides. There wasn't any air to take in so it felt like my lungs were being squeezed into tiny and limps bags. Suddenly, air hit me and I was gasping for air. I opened my eyes.

It was beautiful as usual. The Vacation Manor was Unplottable. It was large and had four floors. The roof was a dark cerulean. The stone looked pink but it was still very beautiful. Erica and Lysander stared in shock.

"It's so beautiful…" Erica murmured. James smirked and posed.

"Aren't I?" James asked. Erica punched him in the arm and we walked forward to the door. There wasn't a keyhole. Uncle Harry put his fist towards where the keyhole would be. The outline of the entire door lit up and it swung open.

_Erica_

As the doors swung open we walked in. The floors were marble and the room was a circle and I stared in wonder.

"More wings appear and disappear according to how many Potter's are alive at the time" a voice murmured behind me. I jumped and turned to see James, staring at me unfathomably. I nodded slowly. There were six doors, all big double doors. The first had a 'M' on it, for Master and Mistress I assume. The door on the right that was more down had a 'J' carved into the big black door. Straight across from it was a door with an 'A' on it. Next to it was a door with a 'L' carved into in cursive. Next to the door with the 'J' was a door with letter 'W'. Finally at the very left was a door with a 'G' for guest I assume.

"So, here it is. Unfortunately to get to the kitchen you have to go through a wing. I assume Al or Rose told you how you get assigned a ring or more accurately, a ring chooses the person. You'll see…something comes over you. It measures your magic level and then it's chosen" Harry reiterated. I nodded and Al crossed his arms and sighed quietly.

"Can we go through my rooms?" asked Al. Harry nodded and Al walked up to his door. He took out his wand and sighed.

"This will make some noise" Al said, quietly. James rolled his eyes and crossed his arms and I looked at him quizzically.

"Al is just going to show off. Maybe you should save that until Raven gets here" James teased. Al froze and turned his head slowly and Harry and Ginny looked at Al, confused.

"Raven isn't coming. James, shut up. Or do you want mummy to know how much of a delinquent you are?" Al baited. James shut up instantly and glared at his younger brother. I smirked and shook my head.

"Raven might stop by. She said it herself" I said. Al shrugged but I could tell he was still very affected by the fact that the veela might be visiting. He had it bad for her…real bad.

"Shut up" Al snapped. He traced the 'A' with his wand and where his wand touched the wood it glowed gold. He touched the big green stone of his ring to the door. The doors swung open violently and he walked in. The floor was a nice mahogany and it was bright. The walls were white and we entered a sitting room that had really nice furniture. The furniture was white and it was real pretty. There was a small kitchenette and there was a fireplace in the far corner of the room.

"You're such a neat freak, Al" said a small voice. A ten-year-old girl with large brown eyes and long fiery red hair leaned against the door. She wore khaki riding pants, a crisp white riding shirt, a dark green dressage frock, and lace up field boots. She had a crop in her hand.

"What are you doing in my room?" demanded Al, hissing the girl. The girl smirked and walked up to Erica and Lysander.

"Who are you? Al's girlfriend?" the girl asked. That set a whole load of reactions. Al laughed. I stared in shock. Lysander was smirking, his arms crossed. I was suppressing a smile. Rose gasped and looked sideways at me. James was sneering at the girl and his brother. His eyes burned with anger. The girl smirked at James' reaction.

"Who are you? It's courteous to introduce yourself first when speaking to someone you've only just met and who will be living in your house for the next two weeks" I said, accepting her challenge. The girl smacked her crop on her leg as if it was nothing. That must've hurt if you could use it on a horse and it would only get them moving.

"Lily Potter. Never mind about being Al's girlfriend. You're too…sassy. You're James' girlfriend aren't you?" the girl asked. Now almost everyone's reactions changed completely. James was smirking in triumph. I was rolling my eyes. Rose and Al were smiling. Rose was laughing into her hand. Lysander was the only one who leapt smirking.

"No…he only wishes. I'm Erica Lovegood" I said. Lily nodded and smiled brightly now. She didn't look like the sarcastic little girl she had been two seconds.

"I'm named after your mum. That's so…who are _you_?" Lily asked, staring at Lysander. I smirked. Little Lily Potter had a thing for my brother.

"Lysander Lovegood" Lysander said, flipping his hair. Lily stared and then glanced at her parents who had busied themselves in the kitchenette.

"Mum! Dad! I have a precise order of where to put things. It's alphabetical! I'll get the floo powder" Al said, annoyed. Ginny and Harry exchanged looks.

"Told you he was a neat freak" Lily said, matter-of-factly. I looked down at her and she smiled at me.

"So…" I said, awkwardly. Lily took amusement in my awkwardness.

"James talks about you all the time. He said you have the prettiest hair he's ever seen. And then he brags about how you worship him. I hope that isn't true. Sure that necklace he gave you is pretty but still. He writes me about everything. The things he can't tell Mum and Dad. He was angry that you gave him back the necklace but you still have it right?" Lily asked. I put a finger to my lips and nodded.

"James is sweet moron, isn't he?" I asked, just loud enough for my friends, James and my brother to hear.

"Yes. Yes he is" Lily agreed. Al came from the kitchenette with a bag of black powder. He held it out and everyone took a pinch.

"Just go in and say Potter Manor, very clearly" Harry said. Lily rolled her eyes and sighed, softly.

"Dad! That's only you who doesn't say it clearly. I remember the time you ended up at the Burrow when we were supposed to be going to Diagon Alley. He was talking about the Burrow while he was in there and then he dropped the floo powder" Lily explained to my confused face. Harry smiled, sheepishly.

"Just go Lily" Ginny urged. Lily walked to the fireplace with her floo powder. She threw it down.

"Potter Manor!" she shouted, clearly. The fireplace erupted in green flames. Al pushed me and Lysander forward.

"You guys go. We'll be there soon" Al said. I nodded and looked at them confused. I went into the clean fireplace…why is the fireplace clean? Al really is a neat freak.

"Potter Manor!" I said, distinctively. Emerald flames erupted around me and I flashed through hundreds of fireplaces before stopping in one. I walked out and looked in surprise. It looked nothing like the Vacation Manor. Lily saw my expression.

"We like simpler things in our regular living spaces" Lily said. There was a large foyer with a grand staircase. And it was much simpler than the other house. The staircase was wood and marble. It was very pretty. There was one door on the left and then one on the right. Then there was a door leading into the back.

"The door on the left leads to the living room. The door on the right leads to the kitchen. There's a door hidden in the staircase that used to be for servants. It's now the entertainment room. We have one at the vacation house too" said a voice behind me. I jumped and turned to see James. He was smirking at me.

"That's not a house. That's a mansion. Anyway…you gave me the necklace because you knew they were going to invite me for Easter?" I asked. James laughed and shook his head.

"No…you didn't look as good without it on. This is just a bonus. If you get a family ring…well I don't know if it's ever happened but if you get a family ring, you get access to everything" James said. I sighed and nodded.

"I know. Most likely, I'll get a ruby, saying that I'm Rose's best friend or something like that. Or an emerald because of Al" I said. James smiled, secretively. Lily looked at James and then smirked.

"Uh oh…you naughty child, James. You did this…" Lily laughed. I looked confused and James smiled at Lily. Suddenly, everyone began to come through quickly. Harry came last and looked up the stairs.

"Okay. So now we need to go up the stairs and through the double doors. This is way more complimented than it should be" Harry sighed. Ginny laughed a little and we trudged up the marble stairs. The double doors were massive and made of gold. Harry touched the emerald in his black and silver ring to the door. The doors opened slowly. There were rings on three of the walls. The middle wall was protected by a glass wall, which started three quarters of the way from the door. They were what I assumed to be the family ring.

"Alright…you don't need your wand for this. All you do is walk to the middle and let the magic work" Harry said. I nodded and Lysander walked confidently. Lily's eyes followed him everywhere. He leaned against the glass wall, looking at all the rings. I leaned next to him but instead of feeling hard and cool glass I felt the ground. Lysander stared at me in shock. Everyone stared at me shock. I pounded against the glass hard.

"How do I get out?" I shouted. Ginny laughed a little and I looked at her annoyed.

"Erica…you can't get out. You have to pick a family ring first. And then you can control the doors. Matriarchs of the house control almost everything" Ginny explained. I nodded, still a little scared. I turned to Lysander who looked almost worried.

"We'll step out and let you finish this" Harry said. Ginny and Harry walked out and it was only us kids now.

"Pick a ring. I'm cool, Lysander. Go pick a ring and look hot for Lily" I teased. Lily turned red and Lysander rolled his eyes.

"And I was worried about you" sighed Lysander. I smirked and turned back to my task. All of sudden my necklace fell from outside my shirt and began dragging me forward. Rose and Al stared at the necklace in shock.

"Ok! I get it. You want me to pick a ring" I snapped at my necklace. I'm officially going crazy. I'm talking to jewelry. I walked forward, my hand outstretched. Suddenly, I was shaking and the source of it was my wand. I took my wand from behind my ear and held it out. It was sprouting black and silver sparks. And at a single ring…a white gold ring with a rather large blue topaz that matched my necklace perfectly. There were four diamonds on either side. I cringed away from it.

"I don't want it" I protested. If I was correct this was not only a family ring…it was _his _ring.

"It wants you. You have to take the ring or you won't leave the glass barrier" whispered a voice. I turned to see James. He wasn't smirking or smiling. He looked very serious. He held my wrist and brought my hand to the ring. I touched it and latched onto me and crawled onto my right hand and my ring finger.

"Ok! Creepy!" I protested. James raised an eyebrow at me and sighed.

"When did you become such a wuss?" James asked. I glared at him and socked him in the shoulder.

"When you pissed me off by ignoring me" I snapped. He grinned and then his eyes widened. He looked down at my finger.

"Shit…" he whispered. He turned to look at his smirking siblings and cousin. I looked at them confused and then turned to look at Lysander. His ring was pretty. It was silver and there was a simpler onyx in the middle.

"What's wrong?" I asked. James shook his head and walked through the glass, frantically.

"No, no, no! I'm stuck with her! Dammit!" James hissed. I glared at him and turned to Lily.

"What happened?" I snapped. She smirked and tapped her own ring that was over her riding gloves. It was gold with a chocolate princess cut garnet in the middle. It was very simple.

"Matriarch of the Potters, instantly. Mistress of your part of the family. You're stuck, James. She commands you. She owns you and your life is sucking…" Lily said. I looked at her confused.

"God! You talk about me being dense. You're a Potter and because you chose his gem and you have charmed jewelry. You're now a Matriarch of the Potter family. And not only a Matriarch of the Potter family but Matriarch over James since you selected his stone" Rose explained. That's when I promptly passed out.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Sorry about that last chapter where I wrote Chapter 4.**

Chapter 6

_Erica_

I woke up in someone's arms. I stared in James' worried blue eyes. I flinched away from him and glared.

"You did this! Now I'm sucked into this. You never take off your ring do you?" I asked. James, Al, Lily and Rose exchanged a look.

"We wear it on chains when at school. It can be separated from your physical being for long. It makes you sick. The magic in the ring is compatible to you only. And since you wear a necklace…you might have to wear it on your finger. It stays on for a month before you can take it off" Al said, slowly. I looked at him in shock and Lysander's brow was furrowed.

"I'll kill you James Potter!" I screamed. That caused Harry and Ginny to rush in. They looked at my hand and they broke into a grin.

"So the house elves have to call you Mistress now, huh?" Harry said. I nodded and glared at James. He was smirking, triumphantly.

"Wipe that smirk off your face!" I snapped. He looked at me in surprise and the smirk was gone. I turned to Lily who was sighing.

"I knew this was going to happen…" Lily said. I glared at James who looked happy for some strange reason and I turned to Lysander.

"How am I going to explain to Mum and Dad that I'm a Potter Matriarch now?" I snapped. Lysander shrugged.

"We could make this work…if Scorpius gets a Weasely ring than we can say it's normal" Lysander said. Ginny and Harry were laughing now. Rose was red and glared at Lysander.

"Lysander! Shut. Up" she snapped. Lysander didn't pay her any mind. He was still thinking. Well, he wasn't a Ravenclaw for nothing. I don't know why Lorcan is in Ravenclaw. But I guess it's because he's a little nerd.

"Don't tell people what to do, Rose" Lily snapped. James shrugged and looked at me, smirking.

"We can invite her parents for dinner. Right?" James asked. I stared at him in shock and I looked at Harry and Ginny. They looked at me, thinking it over.

"Please don't be so cruel" I pleaded. They exchanged looks and shook their head and smiled.

"We aren't that cruel. My children may be but I'm not" Ginny laughed. I smiled, grateful and I turned to Rose who was smiling.

"Not a word" I warned. Rose pushed her long red curls back. I noticed her hair was now right above her waist.

"And if I say something?" Rose asked, testing me. I held up my wand and smirked. She raised an eyebrow, confused.

"You can say goodbye to your hair" I said, smirking. She stared at me in shock and took a step back. I smirked and turned back to Ginny and Harry.

"We should go back to the house so Lily can give you guys the tour. She knows the Vacation Manor back and front" Harry suggested. They nodded and we walked back to the fireplace and went back to the Vacation Manor.

"This sucks…" I said as Lysander came through the fireplace after me. Lysander smirked at me and ruffled my hair. I pushed him with my shoulder.

"Yeah right. You can boss around James. You're part of the Potters and you're a Potter Matriarch over James. You don't look like you think this sucks. You look rather happy" Lysander said. I rolled my eyes.

"Stop talking Lysander" I advised. I turned to Lily who was staring at Lysander. Not as if she liked him. But as if she were sizing him up. She's a strange one…

"This way. We'll go to the backyard first. I want to introduce you to someone. We don't really have a maid but we have a groundskeeper. He has a son…watch out for him. He's a bit of a flirt" Lily said. I nodded and we walked out through the back. James was by my side like always. He can be such a creeper…annoying moron.

The back was beautiful. There was labyrinth to one side. There was a stable to the other side and an outdoor riding arena.

"That's my riding arena. The labyrinth has been there for ages. Dad said according to the family history that it's been there forever and with each generation it grows. No one is able to reach the middle except Dad and Al. They're alike in so many ways that it's creepy" Lily said. James nodded in agreement.

"The only difference is that Dad isn't a neat freak" James joked. Al glared at his elder brother and sighed.

"I resent that!" Al snapped. James shrugged and I noticed a man by the stable. There was boy standing by his side. Lily walked over, confidently, not even giving the boy a second look even though he was staring at her.

"Mr. Harrison, we have guests. These are my brothers' friends. Erica and Lysander Lovegood. You know my cousin, Rose" Lily said, with perfect diplomacy in her voice. Mr. Harrison looked up from his work and smiled at us. The boy turned to us and I stared at him curiously.

"Father, I'll keep them company while they're in the stable" the boy said, leering at Rose, Lily and I. I glared at him and he looked away. Mr. Harrison nodded, absentmindedly. We walked inside and suddenly the boy changed.

"Well hello. You must be Erica. Charmed" he said. As he lowered to kiss my hand. I froze, amused at his antics. James yanked my hand back before the boy could kiss it and he glared.

"Step away, Harrison" hissed James. The boy smirked.

"Fine, Potter. I doubt she's your girlfriend. She's too pretty" the boy said. I snorted quietly and James glared at the boy.

"What's your name?" I asked. The boy smiled at me, delighted that I had addressed him.

"Drake. Drake Harrison. It's a pleasure to meet you, Erica" the boy said. Lily glared at Drake and sniffed.

"It's Mistress to you just as I am Miss Lily to you" Lily said, righteously. She glared at Drake. Drake laughed.

"Right! _Miss Lily_, why would I address her as a Matriarch of the Potters? I don't address Rose as such" Drake laughed. Lily grabbed my hand and shoved it under Drake's nose. His eyes widened and then narrowed.

"She's Miss Rose to you and you address her as a Matriarch of the Potters. She's James' Matriarch so back off!" snapped Lily. She was rather defensive. I didn't get why they had to say I was James' Matriarch. It was weird.

"Whatever" hissed Drake. He pushed past Lily who pushed him back. Drake turned, his wand out. Hmm…

"At Durmstrang we don't take shit from anyone" Drake snapped. Lily didn't look even a little scared. She looked defiant and honestly she looked a little dangerous. She didn't have a wand but she looked like she was capable of handling herself.

"I don't care. Here I don't take shit from anyone. Not my brothers or my parents. So it'd do you some good to check your attitude" Lily snapped. Her eyes flashed and she looked scarily like Ginny.

"I don't care! Don't make me curse you, Lily" Drake snapped. Lily scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Right…you're a coward, Drake. You wouldn't dare" Lily sneered. Drake snarled, angrily at her.

"_Confringo!_" shouted Drake. His wand was aimed right at Lily and nobody had time to react…well almost everyone.

"_Protego!_" Lysander shouted. A shield flashed out and protected Lily from the burning spell. Lily didn't even flinch. She turned to Lysander.

"Thank you. You…out!" she said, curtly. Drake glared at her but didn't move. Lily sighed and got in a sort of stance. This caused James, Al, Rose, and Drake to pale.

"You tried to make her burst into flames? Durmstrang teaches their students Dark magic? Don't use it against people who aren't even school yet you ass" Lysander snapped. James tapped his friend on the shoulder.

"Lysander, you might want to move. Lily's ready to kick some ass" James murmured. Lysander stepped to the side as Lily walked forward. Her fist snapped out and caught Drake square in the face. He clutched his broken nose when Lily flicked her wrist. The crop slapped him in the face and there was a red mark.

"Get out" Lily hissed. Drake ran out, blood streaming behind me. Lily brightened instantly and smiled at Lysander.

"Thanks" she said. She turned back to face me and took my wrist and dragged me forward.

"So…we're here why?" I asked. Lily stopped in front of a rather large and majestic white horse and a graceful black horse.

"I'd like you to meet my two best friends, Ariana and Adrian" Lily smiled. I stared in shock. She patted the white horse on the snout and it whinnied into it.

"Which one is Adrian and which one is Ariana?" I asked. Lily smiled at my interest and kissed the black one on the nose.

"The Friesian horse…the black one is Adrian. The Arabian horse, the white one, is Ariana. I named her after Albus Dumbledore's sister…" Lily said, affectionately. I nodded in understanding.

"You exercise both of them regularly?" I asked. Lily nodded and she climbed over the gate.

"Adrian is still a little wild. She's bucked me off quite a few times. But she likes James alright. Al and Ariana ride well together though. I love them both and ride them both everyday" Lily answered. I nodded and looked at James, surprised.

"You ride? Since when?" I asked. James laughed and ruffled Lily's hair. Or as much was possible due to it being in a strict bun.

"Since Lily was old enough to ride. She got these horses when she was 8, two years ago. I rode Adrian for a while and then I ride one of Lily's other horses. She has four. She only rides Adrian and Ariana. I ride a bay colored American Quarter Horse stallion, very expensive and rare here" James said. Lysander nodded, keeping the information handy just in case. Lily opened the door and led Adrian out of the shared stall. Adrian pushed her muzzle against James' cheek and he patted it before walking down the way. There stood a powerful horse. It was tall and lean and whinnied excitedly at the sight of James. There was already a saddle on it and a bit and a bridle. James turned his gaze on his sister.

"You rode Apollo?" James hissed. Lily laughed, nervously.

"He…he hasn't been ridden in a while. Nobody was here to exercise him and he's been a little restless. I think he missed you" Lily said. James sighed but didn't open the door to let Apollo out. He climbed over the door and mounted his horse.

"I'd back up if I were you" Al said, matter-of-factly. I backed up and James laughed my hesitance.

"Rosie, open the door and stand back" James said. Rose sighed and cringed from Apollo.

"He's so restless. He's like a mustang. Only James has been able to handle him. He can ride a horse and a broomstick" Rose laughed. She opened the door and darted out of the way. Apollo reared and then broke into a gallop. James laughed as they charged out of the stable, almost running over Drake who had an icepack on his nose.

"Holy crap! He let that beast out?" Drake protested. I stared at him in shock and Lily was grinning.

"Why are you so happy?" I asked. Lily turned to me and smirked.

"If you don't like my brother now, you'll definitely be in love with him by next week" Lily smirked. I rolled my eyes.

"Dream on" I said. We ran outside and watched as James whispered to his horse. He leaned forward and they raced towards the outdoor arena. Apollo jumped the fence and landed nicely.

"Whoa…" Lysander murmured. Rose smiled and nodded, slowly.

"That one is a show off. Apollo's only 4 years old so he's about finished growing. James got him a little after he was born. He's been training him ever since. He's a show horse and a racehorse. He's faster than even Adrian. The only horse we have that can match his pace is Artemis and she's…untamable" Lily said. As she said the last word she grimaced.

"Really? She's wild?" I asked. Lily nodded and sighed.

"We found her injured. Looks like a horse owner beat her and we helped her. She would've had to be put down if we weren't magical" Lily said, sympathetically. Rose sighed.

"She won't let anyone touch her. She's nice to me though. She nuzzles me sometimes but she's really moody" Rose remarked. I turned back to James. They were racing around and around the arena, quickly. James was leaned forward, his feet in the stirrups and he was half standing up, urging Apollo to go faster. Lily and I walked closer and sat on the fence.

"Hey! Erica. You want to come on?" James asked. I looked at him in alarm and laughed, thinking that he was joking.

"Yeah, right…" I said, sarcastically. Apparently, he thought I was being serious since he grabbed my arm and yanked me on without even bothering to stop the damned devil. I screamed in fright as I slid on behind him.

"What the bloody hell was that?" I managed to scream. James laughed and half turned to look at me, his hands firm on the reins.

"Shh…you'll scare him. Hold on" James said. I gripped at his waist as he urged Apollo to go even faster. The wind blew through my hair and slapped at my face rather unpleasantly but besides that…it was exhilarating yet uncomfortable. I think I prefer brooms…

"Aw…come on. I don't want to die on a horse! A broom would've been fine but a horse!" I moaned. James continued to laugh and then he stopped Apollo. Apollo reared and I held onto James tighter so I didn't fall off.

"Want to go again, Apollo?" James asked. Apollo whinnied and got into position. Before James could take off again I slid off the giant horse and fell on my butt. At least I was off.

"No! Not again. James Sirius Potter! That was terrifying and not cool" I snapped. James laughed and rolled his eyes.

"We could go to the miniature Quidditch pitch" Al suggested. That caught my attention. And it caught Rose's too. She took out of her pocket a tiny broom and put her wand to it.

"_Engorgio!_" she said. The broom grew to normal size. Her Lighteningbolt 3000. Lily stared in awe.

"Mum said I have to wait until I got to Hogwarts in my second year…" Lily moaned. I smiled at her and sighed.

"I don't have a broom…yet. Lysander. When did Mum and Dad get you a broom?" I asked, referring to his vintage Firebolt.

"Um…for my thirteenth birthday. You do know they like to get us the oldies. You'll get stuck with a Firebolt too" Lysander reminded me. James stopped his horse when he heard Firebolt and grinned.

"My dad lost a Firebolt he got from his godfather, Sirius. Luckily he bought another one. He still has it! He's never let me ride it though. It's so fast. Just as fast as my Lighteningbolt and could be faster!" James said, enthusiastically. He jumped off Apollo and took the rein.

"Put your devil back in the stall. He's terrifying" I snapped. James glared at me and rolled his eyes.

"Whatever floats your boat, Lovegood. You just can't admit you'd never be a good equestrian. And because you can't be one you mock everyone who is one" James said, coolly. I sneered at him.

"I don't mock Lily, now do I? No. I mock you" I snorted. James snarled at me and glowered at me even more intensely.

"Snorting is not very ladylike or attractive. Kind of like you" James snapped. I scowled at him.

"Take that back!" I snarled. James laughed, bitterly and I looked around. Al and Rose were looking away but Lily and Lysander stared at us, horrified.

"Right! Don't diss Apollo. Ever. You're not perfect, Lovegood! Stop pretending you are" James laughed. I closed my eyes slowly, his patronizing laugh echoing in my head.

"_Cru…Flagrate!" _I shouted, my wand in my hand, a powerful blue jet erupting from it. I was angry and that certainly wasn't what I wanted to use. An Unforgivable Curse…he didn't deserve it but he deserved a nice burn.

"_Expelliarmus!"_ he shouted in response. A red jet of light met mine and we stood there, the crackling energy dripping. Lily, Rose and Al backed up. Lysander stood where he was, his brow furrowed.

"Don't look to your brother for help! He's my friend" James laughed. I screeched at him and jerked my wand, channeling more magic into it, all of my magic. I was done with him.

"Shut up! He's my flesh and blood!" I shouted. James rolled his eyes and he channeled more magic. The crackling was getting louder. Harry and Ginny ran outside and I heard Al explaining to his parents.

"He patronized her and she was about to cast the Cruciatus Curse but then she changed to the Flagrante Curse. She started to cast the Cruciatus Curse and she meant it. I remember when you told me that you had to mean it…she meant it, Dad…" Al said, worried and distressed. My eyes narrowed as I glared at James.

"You…you were about to cast the Cruciatus on me?" James asked, now unsure. I smirked…this wasn't me. Not at all.

"Yeah! And it felt damn good. It gave me power…over you!" I screamed. I spun around and the spells broke. I ducked from James' Leg Locking spell.

"Stop! Stop it, Erica! This isn't you!" shouted Rose, begging me. I paid her no mind though I wanted to. I begged myself to. But my body was moving on pure instinct now. On pure feral, animalistic instinct.

"_Incendio!_" I screamed in rage. James narrowly missed the jet of light and I turned to see Harry and Ginny looking grim face. I dropped my wand and stared at it. It wasn't oak anymore…it was black…blacker than Lysander's and it was icy cold…

I ran without my wand, escaping from the stares. Before I knew it I was lost in a damn forest. Great! I'm mother f…not going to finish that word, lost!

"Erica." Who the hell was that? I turned to see Lysander.

"What the hell do you want?" I snapped. I was crouched on the ground, my knees up to mu chest and I sighed.

"I want to talk to you. What did he do that made you so angry?" Lysander asked. He leaned against the tree that I was sitting next to it.

"Everything about him! I can find something bad that he is from A-Z. He's an asshat. Bastard. Crazy bitch. Damned idiot! Egghead. Idiotic asshole…should I go on?" I asked, annoyed.

"Is he really? I don't see it…" Lysander said, looking down at me. I sighed and nodded.

"He is…trust me. Everything he says and does hurts me and it seems that it's only me. Everyone else he treats like they're equal to him. He treats me as if I'm a queen one moment and then the next as if I'm dirt under his feet. I'm tired, Lysander. I'm turning thirteen in two months! I shouldn't be treated like a little kid by anyone!" I protested. Lysander ruffled my hair and I glared.

"I see…Erica. You shouldn't take shit from anyone, much less one of my best friends. But you almost cast the Cruciatus Curse. Why shouldn't I send you home to Mum and Dad?" Lysander asked, sternly. I glared at him.

"Now you want to be responsible! Great!" I snapped. Lysander looked at me coldly now and I shut my complaining up immediately. He smiled in triumph and then he gave me a real and warm smile.

"Tell me, Erica. Why shouldn't I send you home?" he asked. I sighed and looked down at the dirt.

"I don't know. I guess I'll apologize or something. I didn't mean to almost use that curse…I stopped! I swear I wouldn't really use it. I did mean it for a second…it's like torture Lysander!" I said. He nodded and ruffled my hair again.

"I know, Rikki. It's okay. It'll be fine. Apologize and I swear you won't have to talk to him for the rest of these two weeks, okay?" Lysander said. I nodded and he took my hand and helped me up. He didn't let go of my hand I hid slightly behind him. I realized I wasn't lost but I was a bit farther into the forest than I thought I was. We made it out and Harry and Ginny stood there waiting with James, Al, Rose, Lily and Apollo.

"I'm sorry Mr. and Mrs. Potter…my wand kind of reacts to my emotions. My Dad got it made at Ollivander's and then had another wandmaker put in a veela hair along with the unicorn hair. I'm sorry" I apologized, humbly. They nodded and smiled. Ginny touched my cheek.

"I heard about what James said. I would've cursed him too. But don't be too harsh. I know that he's a bit pigheaded. He thinks I don't know what he does in school but I do…don't let it get to you. He'll come around" Ginny whispered to me. I smiled softly at her and Harry touched my shoulder.

"It's alright, Erica. He's a bit of a git sometimes…" Harry said. That made me grin and I nodded. He smiled back at me and Ginny and him walked away. James stepped forward, an apologetic look on his face.

"I'm…" he said. I cut him of harshly.

"Shut up. I apologize for my actions. I wasn't aware that I was that close to casting the Cruciatus Curse on you" I said. James nodded.

"Apology excepted. But I'm sure you didn't mean…" James said. I cut him of all again, which was getting to be fun.

"For a split second I did. I'm very sure that it would've worked if I didn't stop. Now that apologies are out of the way and I know you're sorry, don't talk to me. I don't want to speak to you…just stay out of my way and my life!" I snapped. James was about to protest but then thought it over.

"Agreed" he said and I nodded before turning on my heel and walking away from the most infuriating yet sweetest moron on earth. God didn't only gift Harry Potter with James but Satan cursed him as well…with said asshat's attitude.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

Chapter 7

_Rose_

It's been three days now, as I awoke from my sleep, too early. I was sleeping in a large rather cushy bed. It was a four poster bed like at Hogwarts with silk sheets that were blood red. I sighed, burying myself in the pillows.

Uncle Harry can't get off from work until Good Friday. We had come on a Sunday. Erica seemed to disappear from her room every night it seemed…we had made a plan to meet in her room in Lily's wing every single night at eleven. Lily said she would pretend to use the bathroom and be gone for hours.

"God…what are you up to Erica?" I sighed to myself. I closed my eyes, content with the quiet. James was still the same self but he seemed a little shaken by what happened with Erica. Now he knew that she wasn't some little girl he could manipulate. She was just as powerful as us. And he knew what _we _were capable of…

"Rose are you up?" asked a voice. I leaned up, my red hair spilling behind me. It was three in the morning! Who would be coming to speak to me now?

"What…" I asked, groggily. I looked at Lily. Her hair color was identical to mine but he hung in soft waves that she inherited from Aunt Ginny. I inherited Aunt Ginny's hair as well but my mother's texture. Thank God I got some of my father's smoothness or it would be as bushy as my mom's was when she didn't use this magical shampoo…

"Erica's gone again…and she's usually back by now. I'm worried about her" Lily said. She walked forward in her long nightgown. Her eyes flickered with several emotions.

"She'll be back by the morning. I promise…why are your feet wet?" I asked. Lily looked down confused and then comprehension dawned on her face.

"There were little wet drops of water leading from my wing to James' and then they sort of turned and went back into my room. I think she had just taken a shower and her hair was wet…but that doesn't explain why she might've went into James' room" Lily said. I nodded and got up from my bed, putting on my dressing gown.

"Come on…we're going to visit James" I said. She nodded and we walked outside of my bedroom. I passed the mirror and almost jolted at our reflections. She stopped as well and she looked shocked as well. We looked so much alike.

The low candlelight flickered, casting a shadow across half the room. Both of our hair seemed to be illuminated, making our faces even paler. We didn't have many freckles but there was a very faint dusting over our noses. The only true difference were the colors of our eyes. We both had the same dark circles under our eyes.

"That's strange…let's go" Lily said, trying to get the disturbing image out of her mind. We looked like ghosts…I nodded in agreement and we walked out into the main hall and looked at James' door. It was partially opened and there was a low candlelight visible. We slipped in and walked into it. James' bedroom door was opened and I looked around. I hadn't ever really been in here.

It was black and blue. Not the blue that matched his eyes but a darker blue. His bed wasn't a four-poster like mine. It was black iron and was simple if elegant.

"Are you awake, James?" I asked. James woke up with a start, his eyes wide and he relaxed when he saw it was me.

"Thought it was…her" James said. I looked at him, confused.

"What do you mean her? Erica?" I asked. James nodded, slowly and sighed, quietly.

"The first night I had a dream of her coming in here. She looked at me and just stared. It was rather creepy. She kind of freaked me out. Then she took something…I think it was a bit and bridle…my bit and bridle for Apollo. But the next morning it was exactly where I put it" James recounted. He looked at little shaken. Lily's eyes widened and gasped.

"Yesterday…I went to give Adrian and Ariana treats, yesterday morning. Erica was sitting on a bale of hay in there. It must've been the crack of dawn. Does she usually wake up that early?" Lily asked. James and I looked at each other.

"Yeah. But what's wrong? She seemed to like the stables" James answered. I nodded in agreement.

"Adrian and Ariana they were whinnying. Whining…and then Erica looked at them. She was just staring so intensely that it was scary. They quieted rather quickly. Erica had this weird smile and then she looked at me. She looked scary…and scared. She was ghostly pale and she was wearing all black. She had her cloak wrapped around her tightly. She nodded at me and walked away…and then she turned back and said 'Good morning, Lily…' in this very raspy and tired voice. She looked and sounded awful…I'm scared for her. James you broke her!" Lily snapped. James glared at his little sister, to silence her.

"I didn't break her…something's wrong with her…my bridle and bit are still here" James said, surprised. I looked at him confused.

"Why wouldn't it be? You said you dreamed it the first night" I said. James nodded, grimly.

"I did, Rose. But…tonight was no dream. I would have to live it to prove it. She came here. She did. She came here and sat down and woke me up. And she kissed me…she smiled at me and then Stunned me. She seriously Stunned me. And then it was dark and the next I remember are you coming in here and waking me" James said. I nodded and sighed.

"She's nowhere to be found. She's disappeared from her room…again" I said. James sighed and laid back down.

"We'll ask her in the morning. I'm tired. She comes back doesn't she?" James asked. Lily nodded but I was hesitant.

"But she's late today. She leaves at eleven and comes back a two. It's past three now…" I said. James touched my cheek and closed his eyes. He was almost as worried as I was.

"I'm sure she's okay. Go to sleep, Rose. Go to sleep, Lily" James said. He wasn't asking. He was telling us to go to sleep. We sighed and nodded. I turned around and Lily kissed her brother on the cheek.

"Good night, James" Lily whispered. He murmured a good night to her before Lily joined me. We walked back to my wing and we slipped in. Lily looked a little scared and I slid into bed.

"Do you want to sleep here tonight?" I asked. Lily nodded and scrambled into the bed next to me and she relaxed on her side of the bed. I smiled at my little cousin and slipped into the call of sleep's arms.

I awoke to violent shaking. My eyes flickered open and I could still see dark spots. It cleared quickly and I looked around. It was Lily, James and Al. They all looked excited and I jolted away, confused.

"What happened? Where's Erica?" I asked. Lily grinned, happily and pointed at my window.

"She…she's outside. Come on!" Lily said. She was fully dressed and I nodded and pointed towards the door. I looked at Lily's outfit. She looked like she had been dressed by Erica. She wore skinny jeans in her riding boots, and a dark brown shawl that went beautifully with her eyes.

"Let me get dressed. Step out" I said. They nodded and I looked around. Erica had been here. She had left me an outfit to wear. I slid into the comfortable jeans and put on the white shirt and vest. I put on the riding boots last. What was going on that everyone was excited about? I walked out and looked out the window. Lysander was standing by the arena, smiling in triumph. I opened the door and Al took my arm. He dragged me outside and my eyes widened. The rest of them walked forward but my eyes were locked on the arena.

There was Erica. Her mouth was set firmly and she was leaning forward on the white horse. It wasn't Ariana, I knew for sure. This horse had black streaks in its' white mane. Around it's left eye there seemed to be a black circle. On Apollo there was a white circle around his right eye.

"Artemis…" I whispered. Erica's hands were confidently on the reins. I walked forward up to Lysander.

"She tamed her? And she's riding her?" I asked. Lysander turned and gave me a genuine smile. It was a proud smile.

"Rikki tamed her. I came out this morning and I saw Rikki on a rearing horse. It turned out to be Artemis and she was bucking. She fell off but got right back on…she's trying to prove a point" Lysander explained. I nodded and watched as Erica began to stand on Artemis. I noticed that Erica was wearing the whole ensemble except in all white. Everything, even her boots were white.

"Faster, Artemis! Faster" I heard Erica urge. Artemis reared and then took off galloping as if life depended. Erica stood in the stirrups, leaning forward. They were running towards the gate. Lysander and I jumped out of the way as they jumped over the fence and stopped. Erica jumped off and grabbed Artemis' rein. She smiled and she didn't look as scary but she looked tired.

"Morning, Rose. Artemis!" Erica warned. Artemis had been snorting angrily at Lysander. She stopped abruptly and Erica smiled. She kissed the horse on the muzzle and turned back to look at me.

"Morning, Erica…you tamed Artemis? She let you ride her…" I said, amazed. Erica nodded and hugged the huge horse around the neck.

"She wanted respect and she didn't want to be treated like a martyr one moment and then like crap the next. Kind of like how I don't want to be treated" Erica sighed. She gave James a pointed look but it wasn't a glare. That was a start.

"You tamed Artemis? You know Apollo and Artemis were a match set?" James said. This surprised Erica and she smirked.

"Which one is faster?" Erica challenged. James smirked and they glared at each other. They were talking but now they had a dangerous rivalry going on…

"I knew she couldn't stay mad at him" murmured Lysander to Lily. Lily laughed quietly.

"It's pretty obvious that they're into each other" Lily said. Hmm…red and blonde looked good together.

"She's lucky I'm not Lorcan…my twin brother. He's an idiot and he tells Mum and Dad everything. She can't keep her emotions in check sometimes and her magic responds to that. I'm the same. That's why I've learned to control it. It's all centers around the one thing that people are unfortunately born with sometimes" Lysander said. I instantly knew what he was talking. But I wasn't the one to answer.

"The urge for power…Al, James, and I were born with it. We want it, bad" Lily said. Lysander and I nodded, understanding. We turned to the growing problem at hand. We would deal with our addictions later.

"I bet you can't ride bareback" James taunted. Erica raised an eyebrow and glared at him. She turned to Artemis.

"Hold on, Artemis" Erica whispered. She unbuckled the saddle and threw it to the ground and took off the bit and bridle.

"I bet you can't ride without a bit and bridle" Erica smirked. James glared at the blonde and smirked right back at her.

"Want to bet?" he asked. Erica nodded once and he walked off, slowly and came back with Apollo following. The two horses seemed to be glaring at each other and…that was ridiculous! Right?

"Let's go, Apollo. We'll beat them" James whispered to his horse. Apollo snorted in agreement and James swung himself on with ease. Artemis knelt down so Erica could get on and she slipped on easily.

"Al can call the race terms" Erica said. Al stepped forward and looked around. He smiled to himself.

"You race from here down to the far trees, about a mile down. Then come back and jump the arena fence and whoever wins, wins" Al said. Erica and James nodded and they leaned forward. I shot sparks from my wand and they raced forward. Erica was leaning forward, her hands buried in the long mane. James looked more experienced. Apollo looked just a little faster. They both had long strong legs. James was racing back first and Erica wasn't far behind. She was just on Apollo's flank. Artemis picked up at the end but still came in second…by a nose.

"I won. Ha!" James said, smirking. Erica glared at him and turned away from him. James laughed.

"Don't be a sore loser, Erica" James said, triumphantly. Erica gave him a withering glare before turning away and running towards the stable. And they were doing so well…


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

Chapter 8

_Rose_

The week at the Manor was fun yet sadly, hindered by the constant arguing between James and Erica. They were so into each other. Erica had gotten better. It was Friday and Scorpius would be arriving today. It would so much fun.

"Rose! Come on. Somebody is here to see you" Lily urged. My head snapped up from the book I was reading. It was a Muggle book from my mum's library. It's called Pride & Prejudice and it's so romantic. I snapped it closed.

"Gray eyes? Platinum blonde hair?" I asked. Lily grinned and nodded and sighed.

"And incredibly hot. Come on! I saw his ring. It's emerald with rubies framing it…what does that mean?" Lily asked, suggestively. I stared at her in shock and rolled my eyes.

"Whatever, Lily. Let's go" I said. I was all but running. I opened my door and saw Scorpius standing with Al, his eyes a bit tired looking. He smiled, tiredly when he saw me.

"Hey Ro—" he was barely able to get out. I had attacked him with a tackling hug before he could get the full word out. He wheezed and I got up off the floor and laughed.

"Hi, Scorpius!" I said, cheerfully. His face split into a grin and he nodded to me.

"Like I was trying to say before hello, Rosie. And who is that girl that looks like a younger version of you?" Scorpius asked, creeped out slightly. Lily waved and smiled, softly.

"I'm Lily Luna Potter. Have you met the new Matriarch of the Potters?" Lily asked. Scorpius looked confused but he wasn't for long. James' door slammed open and Erica stormed out with James on her heels, muttering something about how he won something.

"Scorpius! James…leave me alone!" Erica snapped. James grinned and wrapped a curl around her finger. Scorpius' eyebrows joined in confusion.

"I can't do that, Mistress. I'm supposed to help you at all times" James said. Erica spun around, her curl escaping his finger. She glared at him and he flinched. She smirked in satisfaction.

"Call me, Mistress one more time and I'll castrate you" Erica snapped. James cringed before smirking. Uh oh…that was the smirk he had when he was about to say something dirty.

"No you won't. You'd try but…" James began. He didn't get to finish. Erica had pushed him through his door and shut it. She turned back to Scorpius. I finally looked at her outfit. It was dark skinny jeans and a black waistcoat and a silk blue topaz button down shirt. Over it she wore tails that weren't hers. Actually, they looked a bit like James'.

"It's early in the morning! What were you doing in James' wing?" demanded Scorpius. Oh so Al had educated him. Erica held out her hand and the ring flashed in the light. Scorpius' mouth popped open in a comical 'O'. He quickly composed himself and shook his head.

"Is that why he called you, Mistress?" Scorpius asked. Lily smirked and sighed.

"The more important question is why you're wearing James' tails and why you didn't come to your room last night?" Lily asked. Erica blushed and gave her a nasty glare.

"If you must know, unlike you I can get into James' room at will. I crashed there last night and got clothes and took his tails because they looked good with my outfit" Erica said, blushing heavily. Al grinned and crossed his arms.

"James only has one bedroom and one bed" Al pointed out. Erica hissed at him to stop him from continuing but I stared at her in disbelief.

"You slept in the same bed with him?" I asked, shocked. She shook her head and laughed. She looked like she was trying to relax. I wonder what's got her all twisted up.

"Lysander would neuter James. I slept on the floor" Erica said. Scorpius' brow furrowed as he inspected Erica. Her explanation sounded good. But obviously he didn't believe her.

"James!" Scorpius shouted. The door slammed open and James came out eating chips. Pig. Erica slapped a hand to her forehead.

"Dear God…" she whispered. Scorpius grinned and turned back to James. He just can't let it alone!

"Last night Erica slept in your room. Who slept on the floor?" Scorpius asked. James froze and looked around. He swallowed the chips and looked everywhere. He turned to look at Al.

"I think I'm going to go get a burger. Anyone want to come. Anyone? Erica! Let's get a burger" James said. Lily bolted to the door and Al stood in front of Erica as if he were guarding her. Scorpius stepped forward just as Lysander walked out of the guest room.

"Who slept on the floor, James?" asked Scorpius. James gulped and looked at Lysander. Lysander was glaring at James, having understood what the conversation was about. I had a feeling he was eavesdropping earlier.

"Erica was!" James gulped. Erica gave a loud groan and buried her face in her hands.

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! Lysander!" Erica said. She squeaked out her elder brother's name. Lysander had removed his wand from behind his ear and was pointing at James.

"You slept in the same bed as my twelve-year-old sister? Dude you're almost fourteen! I'll castrate you!" Lysander shouted. James patted his pockets for his wand. Erica squeaked as Scorpius roared with laughter.

"James! You're supposed to have your wand. Now I have to duel!" Erica said as Lysander fired a spell at James.

"_Diffindo!_" Lysander shouted. James ducked. Erica lifted her wand.

"_Expelliarmus!_" she cried out. Lysander flipped backwards but jumped back up. Erica knew that she would have to continue to dodge spells. I mean, Lysander was a skilled dueler and Luna had taught her some tricks, Lysander knew them all. Every. Last. One. Lysander was nominated for Dueling Captain even though he isn't in the club!

"Stop shouting spells at me!" Erica screamed. Lysander lifted his wand and Erica pointed hers.

"_Expelliarmus!_" Erica shouted. His wand flew in there and James, with the seeker skills that head inherited, shot forward and caught it. He glared at Lysander.

"Nothing happened! Most of the time I was on the couch watching MagicVision. The rare times I actually got on the bed was when she was whimpering. She was sick and she was sweating. It's not her fault so piss off, Lovegood!" James snapped. Lysander gave him a nasty glare.

"Tell me one good reason I shouldn't castrate your ass?" Lysander demanded. Erica stepped forward and glared at her elder brother.

"Because I can take care of myself, Lysander. I really was sick. He just helped me out a bit. Calm down. He didn't take advantage of me" Erica said, firmly. Lysander rolled his eyes and leaned against the wall.

"I would bet you a trillion galleons that he was mentally taking advantage of you and you happily obliged just like I know you would in reality" Lysander muttered. Erica turned a sickly red and she glared at her brother.

"Shut your bloody mouth, you git!" Erica shouted. Lysander sneered at his sister and I leaned back. This isn't going to end well…

"Well sorry for caring if my little sister was turned into slag by his best friend!" Lysander shouted. Erica stared at the boy as if she'd never seen him before. Her brow furrowed and she shook her head. When she looked up her icy blue eyes were blazing.

"How dare you! How could you think so low of me, Lysander? I would never…I'm twelve, though I'm also thirteen, I'm not a slut! I didn't _do _anything. Don't talk to me, ever!" Erica shouted. She stormed to Lily's wing and turned around.

"Fine!" Lysander shouted. Erica nodded once.

"And if I bloody well want to make out James Potter, I will! You can't tell me what I can and cannot do! Now piss off" Erica shouted. She slammed the door shut and Lysander hissed at James.

"You. Stay away from my sister. She's twelve, not one of your many girlfriends. And she doesn't want a damn thing to do with you" Lysander sneered. James had a cold and unfathomable gaze on his face.

"I'm aware that you're sister is a saint who doesn't know how to have a good time, Lovegood. She's a prude and I don't give a damn. She isn't fun enough to be my girlfriend, anyway" James hissed, smirking. Lily's door slammed open. Erica was glaring at him in such a way that I was surprised that he didn't flinch.

"I heard that, Potter! Screw you!" she shouted. James smirked and crossed his arms.

"I know you want to but you're not my type" James said. He clucked his tongue, triumphantly as Erica stared at him in shock.

"I hope you rot in hell!" Erica hissed, in rage.

"You'll be joining me" James said. Erica screamed in rage and turned around and stormed out of the room. Lysander glared at his best friend, disgust written all over his face.

"You're an asshole, Potter" Lysander said, simply before walking away and entering his room.

"Shove off, you sod and your insufferable sister as well!" James shouted. He stomped away and slammed his door shut. The last slammed door had caused Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry rushing out of their wing.

"What's hap—" Aunt Ginny began. She was cut off by Erica's scream.

"Get over yourself, asshole!" Erica shouted from inside Lily's wing. James' snort was evident.

"Whatever, goody two shoes! Don't know how to have fun" James shouted. Erica screamed in rage.

"Oh shut up, you idiots!" Lysander screamed. James and Erica laughed loudly.

"Lysander! You're an insufferable know-it-all!" Erica shouted. James laughed, even louder now.

"Don't fool yourself, Lovegood. You're a know-it-all as well!" James snarled. Erica screamed again.

"Jackass! You're such an ass, James Sirius Potter!" Erica shouted. James laughed, mockingly.

"Ooh! The middle name card. I'm so scared" James laughed. I don't know how they were carrying on when they were behind closed doors. Thank God one of the participants had retreated.

"You should be, Potter. Now next time instead of having Al invite me, invite one of your slutty girlfriends. I think they'd like to be here a lot more than I do at this point in time" Erica shouted. Aunt Ginny gasped and her hand flew to her mouth.

"Bitch!"

That one word made everyone's breath stop. There was a heart-wrenching yet bloodthirsty shriek that broke the silence.

"Got to hell you stupid piece of shit!" Erica wailed…I turned to Scorpius slowly. He looked shocked and his eyebrows were raised.

"Well, dammit! They just forgave each other! And now, we have a rift in the Potters and our guest. Well nice going you three jerks in the rooms!" Al shouted. He walked off, angry to his wing. Lily sighed and shook her head.

"Personally, I think it's James' fault. If he wasn't such a stuck up bastard we wouldn't be in this mess!" Lily snapped. She walked off, only slightly pissed off and went into her wing. I caught a glimpse of Erica. She was on the floor and sobbing into her hands, quietly.

"Do you see what your damn curiosity got us? And we were doing so well!" I snapped. Scorpius glared at me and rolled his eyes.

"Well, bloody hell, Rose! Everything's always my fault! Dear God! I'm going to talk to Al" Scorpius sighed. I smirked at him and crossed my arms.

"Yeah go to sob to your bloody husband" I hissed. His eyes flared at his eyes adopted the cold Slytherin stare. I flinched and his face was suddenly one of rage and yet one of indifference.

"Talk that back" he said, simply. I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"Make me, _Malfoy_! You can call me anything but you won't make me do anything" I said. He gave a malicious smile to me and suddenly I saw the coldness of Draco Malfoy in him. He looked uncannily like his father in that one moment.

"Blood traitor" he said, hissing like a snake.

"Death Eater!" I shouted back. Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny stared in shock. His façade faltered and there was such a wounded look on his face. I wanted to take it back. But he didn't let me.

"If that's how you feel maybe we shouldn't be friends. Rose, you're just how my father said your father was. A narrow minded Gryffindor. Goodbye!" Scorpius said. He walked away without another word and an indignant air and a wounded pride followed him. Curse my temper! I stood there looking down before running away, quickly.

_Scorpius _**(One time thing! Until next story)**

Her hair trailed after he like a fire. My phoenix…


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

Chapter 9

_Erica_

I walked into school with the little dignity I had left. Our argument had divided us and thus made my hunger for even more potent than it already was. I couldn't avoid James anywhere. I had thrown off this bloody necklace but like he promised it always find a way back to my finger. People had stared at my ring in surprise and they all had a general idea who had given it to me.

"Hey, Lovegood! Who gave you the ring? Who would want to give such a pitiful girl something like that?" demanded Roman the moment he had saw it. I gave him a fearsome glare.

"Piss off, you insufferable sod!" I screeched the moment he spoke to me. He flinched and stared at me in shock. I glared at Lysander who was staring at me. Roman pushed me and I whipped my wand out.

"Don't speak to me like that you filthy daughter of a Mudblood" Roman sniffed. I glared at him and hissed just like a Slytherin. He stared at me in shock.

"I'm not afraid of being put in Azkaban, Davis. I almost cast the Cruciatus on the son of the most successful Auror in history. I fear no one any longer. Don't push me. I rather spend an eternity in Azkaban if in return I get to torture you. Don't" I warned. Roman stared at me in shock as he realized whom I was talking about.

"Try me, Lovegood" Roman sneered. He was testing me and because my emotions I lifted my wand.

"_Cruc—_" I said. A hand slapped over my mouth and I saw flames. I turned around and saw Rose. Roman looked stricken and Rose's face was grim.

"You do not belong is Azkaban, Erica. Let's go" Rose said. Roman stared in shock and everyone in the Entrance Hall had frozen. I nodded once and glared at Roman. As I walked past him he stared after me.

"She was actually going to do it" I heard him whisper, hoarsely. I continued to walk, not looking anyone in the eyes. I was too ashamed. Too broken to do so. We walked into the Great Hall and it quieted down.

"Rose…we're breaking. I destroyed us. I destroyed us all" I whispered. Rose sighed and had a blazing look in her eyes.

"Then we must make the best of it. That's the only thing we _can _do. Come on, Raven is there" Rose said. Raven stood attentive, looking at me.

"I saw what almost happened" Raven said. I nodded and sighed.

"Then you must know that I feel like a foul slag. Just like what my brother told me I was going to become. I can't anymore…it's all too much for me. I can't deal with any of this" I said. Raven gasped into her hand and looked at Lysander as he walked into the Great Hall.

"Lovegood!" she roared. Lysander turned and walked over, his eyes expressing nothing. He was good at hiding his emotions. It was like a gift given to him. I wish I had the same control over my own feelings.

"What is it that you want, Finnegan?" Lysander asked. Raven crossed her arms and gave him a fearsome glare.

"You called your sister a slag? Damn you. I'd give anything to have a sister like her and you call her a slut?" Raven demanded. Lysander looked at her in shock ad shook his head.

"I didn't call her a slag! I said that I didn't want her to turn into one. Potter's antics tend to do that to girls. I was protecting her! And she thinks she can do whatever she wants and not face the consequences. You'll learn, Rikki. Why don't you ever let anyone else take care of you?" Lysander demanded. I glared at him, my nose flaring and I sighed.

"Maybe because I don't want to known as Lysander's little sister. I want to be my own person. And if that person is dangerous then so be it. Just don't belittle me anymore. I'm turning thirteen and I'd like to be treated as an adult" I said, earnestly. Lysander sighed and nodded.

"Fine. I can't stay mad at my favorite sister. But you're not thirteen yet…maybe when you're thirteen I'll let up but it my _job _to be overprotective so don't go thrashing me" Lysander said. I sighed and nodded, he pulled me into a hug that surprised many people in the Great Hall. We broke apart and he slid into the seat next to me.

"I'm glad that's settled. So, where'd the rock come from?" Raven asked. Our eyes swiveled to look at her. She had said it nonchalantly but she was curious. I heard giggled and my head spun to look at the Entrance. Of course it was Potter.

"James Sirius Potter" I hissed. Raven smiled.

"You sound angry. Why do you have the ring if you're angry?" Raven asked. I tugged on the ring for a demonstration. It came off but then inched it's way back onto my finger. Annoying little bugger.

"I'm sure Al told you how once you get a ring at the Potter Manor you can open a few doors. My magic unfortunately was compatible with only one ring. A family ring. James' female counterpart ring. Meet the new Matriarch of the Potters…stupid ass did this on purpose" I hissed as he walked past us. He nodded at Lysander who gave a cold nod back.

"Why are you angry at him again? Your reasons change every week" Raven said, amused. Once I told her she wouldn't be very amused.

"He called me a bitch" I said. Raven gasped and suddenly her hands were flaming, her face became almost birdlike though the beak was missing. She didn't look too pretty now.

"Screw you, Potter! Saying that about my best friend. I don't give a damn if you're two years older than me! I burn you alive!" Raven hissed, angrily. She was quite terrifying as scaly wings burst from her back. I turned to look around for teachers. I could see Al and Scorpius standing frozen in the doorway watching in shock. Potter was frozen and looked scared.

"You just had to bring a veela into this! Great! You really do want me to die!" Potter shouted. My temper flared unexpectedly.

"And go to hell! Don't forget that part. Then I'll be rid of you!" I laughed, cruelly. Potter backed away slowly and dodged the fireballs Raven was throwing. I didn't even bother to interrupt. Rose was quieting her.

"No you won't. You'll be joining me, Lovegood! If I have to go I'll drag you with me. You're just as deserving of that place as I am. Don't pretend to be all goody two shoes now. It all started because your brother is a prat" James snapped. Everyone stared and started to clear out to the sides.

"I resent that, arse" Lysander snapped. James rolled his eyes.

"Good! And your sister isn't a slag! It wasn't cool to call her that" James said. I stared at him in disbelief.

"Really? Are you going to yell at my brother when you called me a…called me a…a BITCH!" I screamed. There were gasps and people stared. James rolled his eyes.

"You're ever so melodramatic, Lovegood in your lofty voice" James said, imitating my voice in exaggeration.

"You have a problem with my voice?" I demanded. His face became one of annoyance.

"Only when it's grating on my ears. Now call off your pet she-bird" James said. I held Raven by her shoulder and she turned to look at me. She relaxed and turned into her normal state.

"She's not a bird. And would you rather me duel you here myself?" I asked. James grinned at the challenge, maliciously.

"I would. Call your second. Al! Now" James said. Al sent me a sympathetic look and I sighed.

"He is your brother. Go…so Rose or Raven? Your cousin or your friend, Al. Who to choose? Hmm…Lysander…I think I'll choose you" I said. He nodded and I lifted my wand. People scampered to the sides.

"_Wingardium Leviosa_" I said, levitating tables out of the way. We had a clear ground as James and Al went to work.

"Wands at the ready" I said. We lifted our wands and bowed to each other. Suddenly Lysander spun and stuck out his wand.

"_Reducto!_" he said, loudly. It was aimed at Al and he ducked to avoid the jet of light. Al's own wand shot out and he aimed it at me.

"_Expelliarmus!_" he shouted. It hit me square in the chest and I flipped over and fell on my arse.

"Bloody hell! That held true power…_Flipendo_!" I shouted, aiming at James. He ducked but Lysander had repeated my incantation and James flew back into a table. I laughed as he hacked.

"_Locomotor Mortis!_" I shouted. Al's legs stuck together and Lysander sent a hex forward. James dived into his brother and muttered the countercurse.

"What should we do now, brother? Mess up his pretty face?" I asked. Lysander nodded and bowed to me.

"You may do the honor, sister" he said, mockingly. I smiled and nodded.

"_Furnunculus!_" I shouted. James didn't move. He was frozen in horror. Boils burst all over his face yet it still didn't make him unattractive. It just made him less attractive. Curious…

"No! My face! You marred my face!" James screamed. I smirked and nodded.

"I did…there's a counter-curse, you little git. Now I hope some girls are disgusted with you because you're so conceited" I snapped. I hadn't noticed that a whole horde of professors had gathered at the door.

"No you little girl! You don't get it! This…this…this…dear God, my face! Do you know that's my source of power? Don't you remember what I told you, dammit? That I had to pay a price for getting my drug! That's my price. Being a conceited ass to everyone! I treat people like shit _because _I get my drug. And now you're going to pay, Lovegood. You will rue the day you cursed my face" James snapped. I looked at Lysander and though I didn't feel like laughing I did.

"Really, Potter? Did you just say the word 'rue'? Who says 'rue' anymore? This is not the 14th Century" I said. He looked down and Al whispered the counter-curse and his face was back to normal. He suddenly looked at me in the eye and I knew what he was going to say. The hatred in his eyes was apparent enough.

"_Crucio!_" he shouted. People gasped and I had to react quickly.

"_Expelliarmus! _Um…what's that Summoning Charm…dammit. Lysander get his wand!" I shouted. James was firing curses everywhere as if possessed. This time teachers moved forward and he dodged every spell they threw at him. Soon Al and Rose were cursing the teachers as well, keeping them from James.

"_Accio James' wand_" Lysander shouted. James snatched Al's wand and lifted it.

"_Accio my wand!_" shouted James. The wand flew back into his arm and his magic was out of control. I could feel it like it was a second heartbeat.

"_Crucio!_" he screamed, aiming at me. Ah shit if I didn't think of a spell quickly I'd be in a world of pain. I was so getting detention if I didn't end up in

"_Impediementa!_" I shouted. Our spells met and the red jet met my blue jet. The spell slowed and I pushed Lysander down as it gained regular speed and flew into an empty table. The empty table blew up and I sighed.

"Stop! _Accio wands!_" shouted Professor Delphi. Our wands flew to her and James was still angry. He was looking down and his magic was raging.

"Professor! Our dad taught us some wandless magic! Move!" Al shouted as golden flames spread from James' feet. He was completely angry. People ran back behind the professors but I couldn't move. I didn't fear him. It was strange…there was some kind of beauty behind it all.

"Lysander go…I've got this" I said. Lysander nodded, trusting me and I walked forward, quietly not alert him. My damn ring gave it away. It was glinting and swirling with magic as if it were reacting to the ring James' wore. James' head snapped up and his eyes weren't his own.

"Lovegood! Stand back" Headmaster said. I held up my hand and turned back.

"He's…going through withdrawal. Professor, it isn't his fault…his magic…some people are born with something…a defect you might call it. It's usually in only magical students. The want of power. Because there wasn't anyone to have power over when he was at home he had to do without. He's going through withdrawal and his magic is responding to it. I have the same birth defect. So does my brother, Rose Weasely, Scorpius Malfoy, Raven Finnegan, and Albus Potter. It isn't our fault. We were born with it. I can get him to stop…I think" I explained. Headmaster Brian nodded and sighed.

"Do your best, Lovegood" he said. I nodded and turned back to James. His eyes were burning but he wasn't moving. The golden flames still raged around him.

"You can't hurt me can you?" I asked. I expected him not to say a word but he surprised me.

"Oh…yes, I can. But I won't…" he whispered in a voice that wasn't his own. It was gravelly yet scratchy, rich yet even. This was James in his most primal state. A state I had never wished to see.

"I see…will you control your magic?" I asked. He looked at me, his eyes now unfathomable though the burning never extinguished.

"No. It protects me from the pain" he said. I looked up at him, confident in my abilities to be able to stop him.

"How much pain are you in? What do you want?" I asked, softly. He grinned, savagely at that question.

"In a lot of pain. I want…I want respect…I want power…I want control…I want domination. I want everything you have that I can't have. Everything…admiration, love, friends…not mindless puppets who do everything I say. That's why the ring chose you, Erica. You know I read this Muggle book that's written by some guy…this one part struck me the moment you picked up the ring. _One ring to rule them all, one ring to find them, one ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them_. You bound us all together and got power. I want it too…" he murmured. I nodded and took one more step and into the golden flames. They were real and licked at my feet though for some reason it didn't burn. It felt like water splashing but it burned the edge of my clothes and my socks.

"I see…do you always need power? Can't you share it with others?" I asked. He shook his head but then stopped and tilted it.

"Not with you. You take it all. Every last bit of it. I don't have power over you any more. It annoys me" he remarked. I nodded, slowly and tried to touch his hand. He jerked it back and glared at me.

"Don't touch me!" he hissed. I nodded, my eyes wide. I was surprised but I could never be scared of James. It was impossible. He would always be the sweet loveable…loveable? Oh no…I could _not _have a crush on James! It just wasn't right…

"Oh right. Sorry. James stop the flames…please?" I asked, so quietly only he could hear me. He looked at me coldly but the flames stopped as he calmed down, considerably.

"I'm tired, Rikki" he whispered. I didn't object to him using my nickname. I nodded and I looked at Rose.

"My wand" I mouthed. She nodded and rushed over to Professor Delphi. She got the wand and pressed it into my back. I took it and placed it on the ring.

"If I get power so do you, now. Okay?" I whispered. He nodded and looked at the wand warily.

"What are you going to do with the wand, Rikki. I know you're not stupid. Are you going to stupefy me?" he asked. I decided to be honest with him and nodded.

"Yes, I am. Are you going to control yourself if I don't?" I asked. It was a rhetorical question but he answered me with full honesty.

"No."

"Of course not. _Stupefy!_"

**And that is where our story ends. Now, the next chapter will be the epilogue and the next story of the series should be out...in two days or less. Look out for it!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Where are my reviews?**

Epilogue

_Lily_

We were waiting outside of the Hogwarts Express for Rose, Scorpius, Erica, James, Al and the oh so hot, Lysander. Just because of him I couldn't wait to go to Hogwarts next year. The downside is that I'm 3 years younger than him. Dammit!

"Hey, Dad!" called out James as he got off the train. Dad and Mum weren't so happy with James. He got three weeks of detention because he went through withdrawal. I don't think it's fair to be mad at him about a defect they gave birth to.

"James…you tried to use the Cruciatus Curse in school?" demanded Mum. James' expression went flat and he glared at Mum. Why did he glare at Mum? She could hex him into oblivion.

"Mum, I wasn't myself. I stupidly let myself go through withdrawal. Now, I know that I need my power dose everyday whether it comes from adrenaline or not. Thank you very much. Wasn't the Howler enough?" James spat. Mum looked at him in surprise and her ears turned red. Ooh…she was about to yell at him. Erica and Rose came running out and Erica grabbed his shoulder.

"James, don't have a go at your mother. It's rude" she murmured, quietly. James sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, Rikki" he said. Lysander came sidling off the train with Al and Scorpius accompanying him.

"Wait…how did this happen? When you left you were all angry at each other. Why are you so…best friends forever?" I demanded. Scorpius laughed and crossed his arms, slightly.

"When James went through withdrawal I started to as well. Rose developed a web of magic with Al and Lysander that interlocked our rings. As long as we have our rings in physical contact with ourselves we share the power. When you come to Hogwarts we'll add you to the web" Scorpius explained. I nodded in understanding but was still a little apprehensive. It doesn't work like that! They should still be angry at each other. I turned to see Mr. and Mrs. Lovegood or like how I address them, Auntie Luna and Mr. Lovegood walking over.

"Hello, children. Where's your brother, Lysander?" asked Auntie Luna. She had that dreamy look on her face.

"Hi, Auntie Luna" I said, hugging her. I looked at Lysander with the excuse of wanting the answer as well. He was so very hot. His face structure. He was tall and looked like a Greek god to me…

"Hi, Lily Luna" she murmured, smiling sweetly at me. Mr. Lovegood looked back at Lysander who looked uncaring about where his twin was.

"He's coming…he's with his _friends_" Lysander said, the word 'friends' laced with disgust and pity. What's wrong with his friends? Suddenly, I saw a boy that looked kind of like him. He wasn't very attractive

His blonde hair was a shade darker than Lysander's pale hair. It was a shaggy cut that fell exactly to his ears all around. I liked Lysander's long hair that fell in bangs in front of his face and was spiked in the back. The black streaks in the front just looked epically hot…I like him a little too much, I think.

"Oh…hi, Lysander" I said, shyly and not like myself at all. Lysander looked down at me and I smiled, shyly. He smiled and ruffled my hair and I scowled.

"Hi, little Lily. Want to meet my brother?" he asked. I nodded and he grabbed my hand and towed me along. Suddenly, we bumped into a bunch of girls that were giggling when they saw Lysander.

"Lysander! Is that your little cousin?" asked the tallest. She was only tall because of her stupid high heels.

"I'm not little. I'm eleven and no I'm not his cousin" I snapped, harshly. She looked at me in surprise and she stepped on my foot with her crazy heels. Lysander looked at her in shock as I yelped in pain.

"That was uncalled for!" Lysander protested. He picked me up easily in bridal style and placed me behind him. I glared at her and clutched my foot in pain.

"The little wretch shouldn't speak to me like that" she snapped, hissing at me. I glared at her angrily.

"Bitch!" I hissed. Lysander smirked and the girl gasped. The girl's hand stretched out to me when a pale hand snapped out and grabbed her wrist. The girl looked up and blushed.

"James Potter! I-I…the girl was bothering me. She called me 'bitch'. What is she to you anyway?" the girl asked. James' sneered at her angrily.

"She's my little sister" he snapped, dangerously. The girl's mouth dropped open and she jerked her hand away.

"Oh…I'm sorry. I'm so sorry James…Lysander…little girl" she said, rather disdainfully. I smirked at her and crossed my arms.

"The name is Lily Luna Potter. Remember that" I said, proudly. I pushed past her and marched up to Lysander's twin brother. He looked at me, curiously when Lysander followed me.

"I'm not speaking to your nerdy brother" I heard James call. I giggled while the twin brother blushed.

"You make the friends with the worst of people, Lysander. Whose this pretty little girl?" asked Lorcan, flashing me a smile. I raised an eyebrow and looked at the annoyed Lysander.

"I'm not little. And you are a nerd and in my books flattery gets you nowhere. I'm Lily Potter" I said, proudly. Lorcan stared at me, with a raised eyebrow.

"I see…it's very peculiar as to why you resemble Rose Weasely so much" Lorcan said. Lysander rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"They don't resemble each other, you prat. They resemble Ginny Potter, Lily's mum" Lysander said. Lorcan nodded and looked at Lily, more judging now.

"She'll be very pretty when she's older. Maybe, we could hang out then" Lorcan noted. I looked at him in surprise and turned to Lysander whose face hardened and he glared at his brother.

"But she's only eleven now. Rose looks just like her and she's 13. Why don't you go stare at her?" Lysander hissed. I blushed to my roots because of his over protectiveness. However, I noticed something strange. He wasn't only talking to Lorcan. He was trying to convince himself…or I might just be fooling myself. I'm eleven like he pointed out…

"I was just making an observation, Lysander. I didn't know you had already staked a claim on her. Judging by your ring that is" Lorcan said, smirking. I looked and saw a small garnet on it beside the onyx. But on the other side of the onyx was a blue topaz and a sapphire, linking him to Erica and James.

"She's like a little sister, you git. Shut up and let's go. We'll speak later, Lorcan. I don't have any type of claim on her, dammit" Lysander snapped. He stormed away, with his hand on my wrist. I had to run to keep up with his fast paced walking. We arrived back in front of Auntie Luna.

"Is he coming?" she asked. Lysander growled under his breath and nodded.

"Yes…the annoying prat is coming. Why do I have a twin again, Mum?" demanded Lysander.

"What did he do this time?" sighed Mr. Lovegood. Erica leaned against the wall, James next to her. Rose was resting herself next to Scorpius, leaning into him and Al was talking to some pretty Indian girl.

"He tried to make a pass at me. Lysander, had to remind him that I'm only eleven. He did it because I look like Rose and Rose is very pretty" I said. Mr. Lovegood stared at me in shock and Al and James' eyes were on me.

"I'll kill him!" they hissed in unison. The group stiffened with an adrenaline rush. Lorcan came into view and my brothers lunged. The Indian girl grabbed onto Al and she turned him around. His eyes were blazing. Erica had grabbed onto James.

"Don't you dare" warned Erica. The Indian girl was muttering something to Al and he was relaxing. Lorcan looked at the Indian girl and smirked.

"Hey, Raven. You're looking extremely pretty today. Do you need any tutoring done over the summer?" Lorcan asked. Stupid little nerd. The Indian girl who I presumed to be Raven turned and suddenly her faced had gone birdlike. Scaly wings burst through her back and Lorcan gasped.

"Veela!" Lorcan whimpered. Fireballs appeared in her hand. Al stared in horror as he wrapped his arms around her waist to keep her from lunging.

"Do you want to get hurt again! You ask me that all the time and the answer is no! Roman Davis made a similar comment and James cursed him into oblivion. And now it's Al you have to deal with! And Al is one of the most powerful wizards in his year. So back off or it'll be me you're dealing with!" Raven cawed. Rose sighed and whispered something to Raven that I was just able to catch.

"His parents are right there. Let them kill him" she murmured. Raven cocked her head quickly to look at Auntie Luna and Mr. Lovegood. She smirked and relaxed. She straightened and nodded towards them.

"I'll let you deal with him. Bye, Al. I'll see you later. Bye, Rose, Scorpius. And…wait, who's the girl who looks like Rose and is standing by Lysander?" Raven asked. I didn't move from Lysander's side but I nodded at her acknowledgement.

"I'm Lily Luna Potter" I said. She smiled, brightly and bit her lip.

"I've heard so much about you. You'll be going to Hogwarts next year, I suppose. I wish you the best of luck. I have to go…see you guys later. Al, can you help me with my trunk" she asked. He sighed and nodded his head.

"Veela…I swear, Raven you exploit your beauty just to get people to do what you say" Rose laughed. Erica nodded in agreement.

"It works but isn't so reliable. James, I'll see you later. Rose…Al, Scorpius I'll see you three in a few days. James, make sure Artemis is ready for me on Thursday" I said, reminding him. He smirked and rolled his eyes.

"Are you still trying to prove your faster than me, it isn't going to work" he laughed. Her eyes narrowed and she stuck out her hand.

"Is that a challenge?" Erica asked. He grinned and took it, shaking it firmly.

"You're going to lose, Rikki" he said, decisively. She playfully glared at him before taking her hand back.

"Don't 'Rikki' me when I just accepted a challenge. And yes, you're going to lose. I'll see you and Apollo on Thursday. Hey, Lily make sure he doesn't touch Artemis" she said. I smiled and nodded.

"Will do. Bye!" I said as I prepared to walk away. I turned to look at Lysander who was staring at me, his eyes clouded.

"Bye, Lily" he murmured. I nodded and waved.

"Bye, Lysander…" I said, brightly. He nodded and I walked away.

He is _so _not into me! But why would he be? I'm fucking eleven. Damn this age!


End file.
